Gods x Demons
by Moana Jay
Summary: Memphisto and Chiron decide there needs to be more contact between their two religions. Percy and Shima then are sent to Camp Half-Blood. However only Chiron and Mr.D know of Rin's true nature. Rin and Shima need to make friends and create a bond between themselves and the campers. Can they do without revealing who Rin is?
1. A New Bridge

This is my first story so I mixed two of my favorite fanbases. Sorry if it jumps persons.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rin hissed as he walked. "That clown, why did he make us do this? Our English is probably the worse out of everyone"

Rin continued to grumble as he hiked through the forest.

"Well were supposed to build alliances with other ... religions. I'm still trying to get over the fact that there are gods." Shima answered as he hiked up his duffel bag on his shoulder, rubbing the sore spot.

Freezing as he saw a huge spider web he gulped and tried to hear himself and Rin away from it. "God, Shima! You and your annoying bug fear. Get over it!" Rin snapped at him irritably. Shima stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes, as he slowly inched away from the offending arachnid.

Rin rolled his eyes and continued to hike along the trail.

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm sorry Nii-San but Memphisto insisted. In fact, he was specific on you and Shima." Yukio paused a sense of dread filled him._

 _Was Mephisto trying to pull something? Shaking his head he looked at Rin and Shima who were sitting dejectedly in front of him._

 _"Damn, why us?!" Rin shouted his eyes glowing brighter. Shima sighed and leaned back_

 _"Thanks for the offer Sensei but I have ladies to catch and dates to attend." He said playing the Casanova act again. Yukio sighed and unfurled the report reading it again._

 _"Apparently, Memphisto and the other chaperone named … Chiron talked. They decided that our two religions needed to make alliances. You will take a plane to New York and a Taxi into the forest surrounding the camp. You will then hike in and try to make friends and learn about their culture. Rin, only Chiron knows about your heritage, keep ahold of your emotions for once!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Damn that four eyes too. Does he really think that I have no responsibility?" Rin growled out.

Shima raised his eyebrows and coughed out "Erm- Camping Trip-Erm"

Rin turned to him and groaned "That was once! Just once!" Shima laughed and ran up the hill and called out "Sure! Satan's child never rests. " Rin growled and raced up after him.

"Come back here!" he yelled at him.

He soon gained on him and tackled him rolling they stopped right under a pine tree, a tall one with a golden pelt hanging from it. Rin pinned him down and growled out playfully his tail wagging furiously

" I'll show you what Satan's child can do.' Shima laughed until they were interrupted by a:"Eh hem, are you the new campers?"

They looked up standing a little farther down the hill was a boy, about eighteen with tousled dark hair and sea green eyes. He was averting his eyes and mouthing something to the people next to him.

They included:A girl with creamy cocoa skin and hair to match with bright gold eyes. She was rather quite tall but she was dwarfed by the tall Asian boy next to her, his face was slightly babyish and he was staring at them in shock.

Next to them was a tall blonde with stormy gray eyes who was currently raising her eyebrows. Next was a boy hiding in the shadow of the tree, an air of gloom surrounded him and he was staring at shock at Rin's tail.

Rin froze and blushed he muttered out in a slightly accented English "Yeah were the new campers from Japan."

Shima frowned when he realized the awkward atmosphere he sighed and said lightly "We are not dating, we are both straight, Rin here has a crush on a sweet short blonde named Shiemi Moriyama." he had a devilish grin.

Rin nodded and smiled until he realized what Shima said he punched him in the shoulder and shouted "I do not have a crush on her!" a large blush was spreading across his cheeks. The Asian sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Well okay, we will introduce ourselves. My name is Percy Jackson, from the left to the right is Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, also the one in the shadows is Nico. Welcome to camp!" he said with a grin on his face.

Shima nodded and smiled but Rin's attention was drawn to Nico 'Why is he staring at me like that?' he thought.

Nico glared and stepped up to Rin and smiled slowly, Rin shuddered a bit it look like he hadn't smiled in a while. "Nice to meet you, sadly I have to go, I hope I'll be able to see you again soon." He said slowly his voice making Percy narrow his eyes in suspicion . He stepped into the shadow of the tree and disappeared.

Rin and Shima both stared at them 'Is he a demon?' They both thought.

The campers stared as they saw as the Japanese transfers hands twitch to their weapons.

"Well, we should take you to Chiron!" Percy said too loudly, clapping his hands together.

Rin looked up his eyes blazing "I want to see the man who can get along with Mephisto." he said seriously.

The campers looked confused. Annabeth spoke her voice was slightly sharp "Chiron is half man and half horse." Rin stared shocked at her. Shima spoke softly his eyes confused "Wait like a . . . what is the English word for it?" Annabeth impatiently flicked her hair over her shoulder and spoke again

"A Centaur, now let's go." She turned and strode down the hill. Everyone quickly followed. As Rin tried to walk through he felt a hard pinch and growled out "Owww, god what was that!" Shima froze and turned to him. Pulling Rin's arm he muttered under his breath "It's probably just a small demon repelling shield, Calm down." Rin nodded and they ran trying to keep up with the campers.

As they neared a cabin Rin noticed a dark energy surrounding the area and he swear he saw girls in the trees and flowers glaring at him. But when he tried to focus on them they were gone. A sudden meow made him jump.

 **Your Jumpy Rin!**

He looked down and smiled at the tiny cat sidhe "Blackie! What's up where have you been?"

 **Exploring, and there is so much stuff to see! Like in the woods, there are plenty of things, like these giants ants that played with me!**

Rin grinned and said "Giant ants? That sounds cool, Let's check It out later!"

Shima shuddered and said "Wait Kuro found giant ants?" he grumbled and pulled out his Kiriku and waving it around. Rin ignored him and continued walking. He ran straight into Annabeth who was glaring at him "How did you know there were ants? No matter stay away from them! They like to spit acid and let humans slowly digest before eating them!" Rin scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Yep, I promise you not going near them." Annabeth sniffed and turned away.

 **She reminds me of Yukio, Rin.**

He smiled and nodded, petting Blackie's head lightly as he climbed the steps up to the cabin. As he opened the door he froze as vines wrapped around him holding him up. Which threw Kuro off his shoulder and onto the ground with a loud yowl.

He gasped and struggled as he heard a voice. "Dionysius put him down that is the boy I told you about!"

 **Rin! You Bastard put down Rin!**

Rin looked down only to see Kuro bristling and growing. "Kuro calm down!" Rin swung back and forth trying to get himself down. He spun himself to try to see his attacker.

It was a middle-aged man, he had dark curly hair and his eyes seemed to burn with purple fire. Though the scariest thing about him was his weird tracksuit that screams dysfunctional middle-aged crisis.

A man in a wheelchair was talking to him shaking his head and waving his hands. The man frowned and slowly lowered him back to the ground with a snap of his fingers. Rin stood up and muttered, "What the fuck?" He rubbed his arm it felt like someone had poured hot lava all over his arm, he bit back tears and groaned. Kuro was growling and bristling at the man.

 **Rin gives me the word and I'll take this man down!**

Rin shook his head and ordered in a steely voice "Don't Kuro this man could hurt you." Kuro turned back and made a low mewling noise, he padded over to Rin and nuzzled his leg lightly. Rin smiled and petted him before turning to the middle-aged weirdo and glaring.

"What the fuck was that! Yah little fat assed weirdo!" he spat angrily. The man just picked up a Diet Coke and sniffed angrily at Rin

" I do not talk to . . . demons." he deadpanned before throwing a can at Rin. Rin growled and stood up, still holding his arm and started to yell at the man in Japanese

"Oh really! Yah motherfucker, your Dionysos right? My brother told me about you, wait you can't fuck a mother 'cause you don't have one!"

Dionysos glared and his hand burst into purple flames and he turned to Rin and snarled "Really!? 'Cause if I remember quickly your mother died giving birth to you!" That then started a loud shouting match where the boys criticized each other's looks, drink choices, ability to get a woman. All while Chiron was trying to stop them. When he finally held the boys apart successfully they still glared daggers at the other.

Annabeth and the others were staring in shock as they saw these vastly different people glaring at each other at the same way, with fire in their eyes.

"Chiron, what's going on? Why did Mr.D attack Rin? "Annabeth finally asked striding over to the man in the wheelchair. Shima ran over to Rin and looked at his shoulder which was clearly dislocated.

"Help me pop it back in Shima" Rin hissed his face trying to hide the confusion and agony he felt from Dionysos. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was? Shima nodded slowly and held Rin's elbow counting down before he pushed it back into place.

"Fucking Gehenna!" Rin screamed. He sighed and reached over to pet Kuro who was currently making these little mewing noises . Percy ran over to him

"I've never seen Mr.D act like that, I mean he was hostile. But he never attacked us, are you okay?" he said his eyes searching his body noting the cuts and scrapes, along with the long bruises that were starting to form. "Here eat this." He muttered holding out a small golden cube. Rin took it and was about to eat it.

"Rin Okumura! Do not eat that could act like holy water for you!"Chiron shouted in Japanese his eyes wide. Rin dropped it and stared disgusted at it.

"Great, another item that can hurt me!" he grumbled lightly as Kuro walked up to him and rubbed his face against his shoulder.

 **At least you can have hot stuff; my cat tongue won't let me.**

"Mr.D sit down, I want to talk to you about your actions," Chiron said rolling up to the couch and tossing a Sausage to a mounted leopard head on the wall.

"Percy take Rin and Shima to the training course and show them around the camp. Maybe you should go to the stables too. The rest of you go back to your activities." Percy nodded and held out a hand to help Rin up. Rin took it with a grin.

As they walked out Annabeth looked back, what was it about Rin that made Mr.D try to kill him? 'I'll find out' she thought grimly.

"So this is Camp Half-Blood! A camp meant for the bastard children of Greek gods and goddesses!" Percy said striding away from the Big House motioning for the others to follow him. Rin cocked his head and thought 'Huh, I thought four eyes was kidding, but Mephisto did say my power was much greater because we are the main religion.'

He ran after them only to stop to gape at a huge marble Amphitheater, then a giant rock wall that was shooting lava, while campers tried to scramble over the obstacles.

"Woah!" he gasped staring at it. Nothing the Grigori had matched up to this! With a low grin, he ran up to it, touching the sides and laughing.

"Hey, wait!" Percy and Shima said at the same time. Rin ignored them and started to climb the course. Percy stared in shock as Rin climbed up with no rope dodging campers that stared at him in shock.

Rin soon reached the top with hardly any scratches and shouted "I'm on top of the world!" with a huge grin. Shima shook his head and laughed. Turning to the side he said to Percy "Now he shall jump off and land perfectly, God even when I know his strength it still shocks me."

Percy nodded still slightly shocked by the young boy's antics, then whipped his head around back to the wall "Wait jump!?" he shouted turning just in time to see Rin jump off. He let out a sharp cry and reached out only to see Rin land, dust rising up around him as he straightened up. A happy Kuro raced over to him, jumping onto his shoulder.

 **What was it like up there Rin?**

"I could see everything! Including a beach, Percy could we go to the beach?" Rin babbled jumping up and down looking pleased with himself. Percy regained his composure and asked, "Should I even ask?"

Shima looked over and shook his head slightly and mouthed "No."

Percy shrugged and nodded and turned motioning for them to follow. "This is the Mess Hall, where we eat every meal. Man, the food here is awesome! Have you ever had some barbecue?" he asked grinning.

Rin stared "Yes! Food I love food! But I've never had barbecue, what's it like?!" Percy laughed silently and nodded as he walked to the cabins.

"Okay here are the cabins, I guess you can sleep with Hermes 'cause that's where the new recruits sleep before their parents claim them," Percy's face darkened a bit when he mentioned the claiming "But you can sleep with me if you want more privacy. Well, I guess I'll have to ask Chiron."

He smiled and led him to the armory. As they walked in Rin immediately ran over to the swords, specifically the lightweight ones. Percy watched him as he grabbed different swords finally he settled on a light sword with a slightly curved blade. Shima looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Rin cocked his head ad shrugged.

"Why aren't you using your own sword, Rin?" Shima asked. Rin looked up and rolled his eyes "Family heirloom, I don't want to break it in mock battles." He muttered. Until he knew how much they could see he wasn't pulling his sword. Percy nodded and turned to Shima. "You?" Shima held up his Kiriku wordlessly.

They walked to the arena and Percy walked to the people fighting "Hey guys can you clear this out so the transfer campers can fight?" he asked.

They grumbled and walked out of the ring but they sat down and watched Rin and Percy get into the ring. Percy turned and pulled out Riptide with a sly grin.

"How much training have you had?" he asked Rin. Rin turned toward him and said "I had decent training with shirtless women." before staring at Percy's pen in shock.

Percy stared "Wait for w-what?" he stuttered out before Rin attacked.

Percy dodged just barely, getting slightly nicked. He widened his eyes before uncapping Riptide. He blocked another attack and pushed Rin off, trying to slash at him.

Rin tightened his pose and danced away. Percy watched him "What the fuck?" he muttered.

Rin slowly walked to the side his walk like a cat. He then flew at him sword raised Percy ducked under his legs and tried to stab upwards.

But suddenly he wasn't there and he felt cold steel against his neck. "I win." He heard him crow his voice making him clench his teeth.

All the people were crowing and he heard them say "The son of Poseidon taken down!"

He slumped and turn toward Rin. He flinched, Rin was looking down he was twisting the blade in his hand and his eyes. They looked sad, wistful almost.

"Rin! Rin come on let's go!" Shima was shaking his shoulders. Rin looked up. Rin are you okay? Kuro stared at him. Rin flinched and looked up . "Nah! It's okay, I was just remembering something that happened when I went camping once."

Shima flinched. "Rin, no you're different. In control. You have been. Remember the Impure King?"

Shima smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. Percy looked back and forth. He knew he was missing something. Rin looked up and smiled. "I'm fine guys! When's dinner? I'm starved."

Percy looked down at his watch and said "Two hours. What should we do next? Rin shrugged and Shima was too busy flirting with some of the girls who watched the fight. "Stables it is then." He muttered grabbing Shima's collar and dragging him out the door. Rin followed, leaving in their wake a few giggling girls.

"Okay, this here is the stables! Since I am the son of Poseidon I can speak with the horses. We also have a few pegasi. However, the unicorns are in a special pasture." He walked toward his favorite horse, a sweet mare named Shiraz. "Hey girl, you miss me?" Percy smiled as she huffed her sweet smelling breath onto his face.

 **Hey, Son of Poseidon, did you bring me apples?**

"Sorry, no but I brought new friends and a sugar cube."

 **That will do, next time brings some donuts. I heard Black Jack say that they taste good.**

"Okay Shima you first, just walk up to her slowly and hold your hand out flat and make sure she can see you coming to her," Shima held his hand out and watched as her lips gingerly picked up the cube. Shima laughed his pink hair falling into his eyes. Impatiently he flicked it away and turned toward Percy.

"Can you really speak to the horse? Rin can do that too, well sort of. He can hear Kuro ,his cat." Shima said slowly stroking Shiran's forehead. Percy jolted, "Really? I mean it looked like it . . . I wasn't sure." He finished lamely. Turning he saw Rin standing in the doorway, the sun just making him a silhouette. "Hey, Rin! Come on. Shiraz wants to meet you!" Rin shook his head wistfully. Percy grinned and beckoned him again. Rin took a wary step forward, immediately the stable filled with whinnies and screams.

 **Monster!**

 **Son of The Sea-god please** **save us!**

 **He's a monster!**

Rin jolted back, his eyes narrowed as he sighed. "I'll just go wait at the Mess Hall." He muttered choking on the lump in his throat. Percy grunted and walked forward grabbing Rin's wrist and pulling him forward. Rin tried halfheartedly to pull back. Percy led him to the spot right in front of Shiran. Shiran stepped back and threw her head back and forth.

 **Percy, he's dangerous-**

"I don't care he is my friend! Did you see how sad he looked? He just wants to meet you can you do that for me?" Percy said his voice filled with steely anger.

She bowed her head. Okay Percy, for you. Percy nodded to Rin. Rin slowly reached out and brushed her forehead lightly. He smiled and stepped back. His voice husky he said "I know I scare you so that's all I will do. Thanks, Shiraz, for putting up with my smell. Also for the rest of you, I'm sorry that I smell bad." Silence in the stable.

Shiraz bowed her head.

 **Hmm, you might not be that bad, wielder of the blue flames.**

Rin smiled and grinned. "Well, I do have a major sin. I eat too much. Speaking of which Percy, let's eat!" Percy nodded. As they were walking out he turned back to Shiraz and asked: "What do you mean wielder of the blue flames?"

Shiran blinked.

 **You do not know? Well if Chiron did not tell you, he doesn't want you to know.**

Percy sighed and turned to walk out.

 **Percy . . . promise me if you see blue flames around Rin, if he looks out of control. Run. Take what you love, run. Rin is a good boy but . . .**

She shook her head and pawed the ground.

 **Bring me a donut next time and I might tell you more, but ask Rin. It's his secret to tell.**

As Percy showed Rin and Shima how to order food and drinks from the plate, he saw Chiron step forward his horse body rippling with hidden muscles. Rin choked and stared wide eyed at Chiron. Standing up he said, "You are a horseman!" Chiron stared at him and Percy could hear Mr.D mutter "No Tact." Rin blushed and sat down, and focused on his food. Chiron stepped up to the podium.

"As you saw we have two new campers today. However, they will only stay the summer and they are not related to anything Greek." Murmurs throughout the tables "In fact, young Shima here is a monk and Rin is . . . special," snort from Mr. D angry glare from Rin. A sudden burst of blue flames burst in his hair.

"They are both exorcists from the Christian religion. This currently is much much more powerful than our religion. Welcome them with open arms and perhaps, they will like to demonstrate some of their power?" Chiron continued ignoring Mr.D's attempts to douse the flames in his hair.

Rin flinched and Shima leaned in and whispered: "Just summon Kuro don't pull your sword."

Shima then strode up to the front ignoring everyone who was looking at him. "Let's see, Chiron right now both me and Rin's powers are limited since there are no demons to fight so I just do a classic shield."

He turned toward the crowd "Now watch and learn this shield held off Satan himself!" he boasted.

Mr. D sprayed wine from out of his mouth. Rin punched Shima. Hard. Shima rubbed his arm and muttered "So Violent."

Concentrating Shima pulled out his Kiriku and spun it around. Muttering he spun it faster. A golden shield started to glow surrounded by symbols. Shima grinned and flicked it away

"Truthfully, I'm not so good at memorizing, my friend Bon has the whole Bible down. I'm only half way and I know some holy chants. That's it."

He stepped back and Rin stepped forward. Rin sighed and called out "Kuro! Come here a sec." Kuro came bouncing up.

 **Yes, Rin?**

Rin twirled his hand in loops and said: "Fight Mode, please."

 **Of Course Rin!**

A loud poof filled the mess hall. The campers gasped. Where Kuro stood was now a large cat with two tails, horns, and gleaming eyes. Rin grinned and said

"Thanks, Blackie! I'll get you some silver wine later!" Another poof.

 **Thanks, Rin! You're the best!** Kuro meowed.

Nico watched from the shadows. He was confused. Something about the boy . . . Rin seemed off. When he tried to ask his father about it, His father clammed up and looked scared, no terrified. "Rin Okumura, what are you?"

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Word Count:3,506**

 **After Update: 3,993**


	2. A Lose of Control

"Silver Wine?" Annabeth asked incredulously staring at Rin as he scratched Kuro's head with one finger. Rin grinned and turned toward her "Sure Blondie, Kuro loves it! Though it does make him a little drunk." He said trailing off toward the end. Annabeth sputtered "Blondie!?" Percy laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth just puffed up. Rin walked back to the Poseidon table, as he sat down he said " Silver Wine, please and oh Sukiyaki! " **_Yes! Good Job Rin!_** Rin laughed again and set out the platter. **_Itadakimasu!_** Rin grinned and said "Itadakimasu!" he posed his chopsticks ready to dig in. He felt a sharp jab to the side. "Hey ow-" he started. "Shhhhhh!" Percy hissed and pointed to the rest of the campers. Rin stopped and set down his chopsticks.

He watched as the campers all walked up to a fire pit in the middles. They were scraping food in. Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him up as they walked up. "We give some in as an offering to the gods, like old times just not with sheep." Rin nodded slowly. Shima looked sick, Rin felt the same way he felt. He never thought about it but he believed in God. How could he not? ~ I mean my dad is the epitome of evil~ he thought sarcastically. Shima stepped out of line, he shook his head his eyes wide. "I can't, it goes against my religion, I mean how would your gods feel if you prayed to God?" he said trying to joke around but his voice seemed high. Rin shrugged and said "Hey I mean they are real too, umm," he looked up at the sky "Hey God sorry, but hey when you're in Rome." He said shrugging as he scraped the rest of his dinner into the fire. The flames grew bluish and a sweet meaty smell saturated the air.

Shima just shook his head and started to mutter a chant. Rin just pushed him "Bro you are like the ultimate perv, stop freaking out about sacrificing." Rin turned and pulled Shima back to the table. As he sat down he smiled and ate the rest of his food.

As they walked to the campfire Percy explained everything "So the fire's height and color reflects the crowd's energy." Rin grinned and walked faster. "That sounds awesome, so how does it link into your emotions? Like is it magic? Or does it draw from the ai-"Rin stopped when Percy held up a hand. "I don't know, how about this? Dolphins." Rin slowed down and turned toward him his eyebrows raised. Shima stifled a laugh. Noticing that he'd fallen behind Rin quickly ran into the structure.

A sudden pillar of blue flames shot toward the sky enveloping him, everyone gasped and a few girls screamed. Rin hugged his arms to himself ~Shit, why didn't I think of this, shit, shit, shit! ~ The flames rose higher. Percy stared, was this the blue flames Shiran told him about? He turned toward Chiron and Mr.D hoping they knew what to do. Chiron was just staring at the flames his eyes wide. Mr.D was cringing back into his seat. "SHIT!" a voice screamed from the flames. People were screaming Rin ran out. For a second all Percy could see were eyes, like before but so much worse. Filled with the basis of evil, despair. Kronos looked like a kitten compared to this. Rin held up his hands "Hey sorry, I forgot to tell you I can control fire, I guess it – uh reacted to me. Heh." Rin laughed and rubbed his head. Percy just stared, flames lingered on his shirt and his eyes were bright blue. Percy turned to Mr.D, he was slowly raising his fingers poised ready to snap, but Chiron grabbed his hand and held it down why shaking his head. Rin sat down and clapped his hands together. "Heh should we sing songs, or did I kinda ruin that?" One of the Apollo kids said, "Wait hey no, let Rin put on a show for us!" Rin froze and said "Wait what?" he turned his face was frozen between his happy smile and a shocked face. All the campers seemed to agree with that. They stomp their feet and chanted "Rin, Rin, Rin!" Rin stared; no this can't be happening he thought. He smiled and waved his hand "No, I can't control it." He smiled halfheartedly "How about Shima?" he said trying to slide out of the limelight. ~ What if I give someone a temptaint? ~ Mr. D stood up, he snapped his fingers and Rin felt vines pushing him forward. Mr.D bowed slightly and made a grand gesture, looking up his eyes glinted just like Memphisto. ~Damn~ Rin thought. He strode in the middle and looked up, everyone was looking. "What should I do?" he called out his voice echoing.

"Make a dragon!" someone shouted. Rin took a deep breath in. ~ Remember the candles, the impure king, I can control myself. I can. ~ He thought. Taking a deep breath he snapped. A sudden flame filled the ground. Rin concentrated harder and he made a Chinese Dragon and A Western One. They danced in and out breathing out bright blue flames. Claws flashing, teeth glinting. Rin smiled more confident he made them take flight. The Western opened bright veiny wings and jumped into the air, the Chinese quickly followed. Looking back at his audience he grinned. They were all staring in amazement eyes fixed on the spectacular show.

Grinning he made them fight faster until finally they struck at the same time, bursting into fireworks that rained down softly onto a soft scene. Ooohs and Awwws filled the silence. The scene showed a beautiful forest with a stream, a nymph sat at the edge looking in and stirring her hand through the flame water. A sudden flash she was standing up running, hiding behind a tree peering out. A young fiery prince stepped out and looked around.

 _What are you?_

Rin faltered quickly rushing onto the next scene, a man carving a statue, he kneeled in front of it and cried resting his hands on its feet. Next it showed him running to a temple. Kneeling in front of a statue of a beautiful woman.

 _Those flames kill people you know!_

Rin stopped. He stared at the flames as they rushed around him, beautiful, but deadly. He snapped and they disappeared. He quickly turned and tried to run out. 'Rin, are you okay?' Shima asked his hand on his shoulder. He turned and punched him in the gut. Shima gasped and winced. Turning Rin looked him in the eye 'Those flames they killed people!' Rin shook his head ignoring the stares that were focused on him. He slipped into English

"They killed my dad, they killed your family. They killed every damn exorcist in the world! Those flames . . . they belong to a monster! If I keep using them they will take me over and turn me into a Demon!" he shouted. Shima stared at him clutching his side. Chiron stood up and said "What are you now Rin Okumura? I've seen horrible things I'v-"

"Seen nothing, try having your dad be the epitome of evil!" Rin shouted. Chiron stared opening his mouth. "Wait never mind, in this world this, lost dead religion that is only fantasy. Yours is." He snorted, his eyes growing brighter. "Try this horse man; try seeing your father possess your dad. Killing him slowly in front of your eyes. Try seeing everyone around you dead, blood pooling underneath them. All while your father is trying to throw you into the gates of hell! Then your dad he regains his senses and commits suicide to save you and here you are still being pulled down to the gates of hell." Rin stopped to take a breath. Then he finished savagely. 'Try having to become a demon, where everyone hates you! Sideways glances. Hateful whispers filled with venom! 'Everyone stared. Percy's mouth dropped open. Nico stared and muttered "That's why- he has such a hateful,scared aura." He slipped into the shadows.

Mr.D clapped slowly grinning then he muttered "Great Show." Rin turned his eyes blazing. Chiron shouted "Don't Ri-!" Rin raised a hand silencing him. He smiled, a smile that sent shudders down everyone's back. His smile showed off sharp sharp teeth. Foam collected in the corners. He stepped forward his tail slipping from his back. **_Rin, think._** Rin shook his head at Kuro. "So drunkard, you think my story is funny?" Mr.D froze stepping back realizing his mistake. Rin cocked his head at him "Answer me, Do-you-think-my-story-is-funny?" Mr. D shook his head. "Well it seemed like it. In fact you know who you remind me of?" Rin continued talking almost to himself. " My brother, The demon king of Time and Space. So I'l treat you like I've always wanted to treat him, with a – big roast."

Shima paled "Everyone out, run!" he shouted. Turning to Kuro he said "Help me herd them to the exit." Kuro nodded. Then he turned to Rin . **_Rin! Think of Shuro! Think of everyone! Your brother. You are NOT Satan! Act like it! Prove it, to the very gates of Heaven!_** Rin froze his eyes dimming. He turned back to Mr.D "Prove to me that your story is worse." Turning he walked out , his eyes down as he walked through the crowd that gathered. **_Thank You . . . Rin._**


	3. A Explanation

Rin sighed as he walked down the beach. Maybe he could go back apologize. "Fuck that." He muttered as he kicked as sea rock into the water. He sat down, as he stared out to sea he sighed again. As he watched the waves gently lapping the shore he remembered the first time he saw the beach.

 _Flashback_

" _Dad! I want to go to the beach!" younger Rin proclaimed holding up a picture book showing scenes of the beach. "Huh?" Shuro turned toward him and kneeled down; cocking his head he asked "Why do you want that?" Rin stared at him, ~As if that much was obvious. ~ He thought hotly. "Because everyone is happy there and they play under the sun all day!" Turning to Yukio he yanked him down and gave him a light head lock and ruffled his hair. "Plus Yukio needs to tan up! He's so pale!" Rin laughed. Shuro sighed and stood up "Rin," he started, cringing as he watched Rin's face fall. "I'm sorry we don't have enough money." Rin looked up his bottom lip trembling, he clenched his fists._

" _Rin…" Shuro started. Rin stomped his feet and cried out "But I want to go to the beach!" Shuro tried to ruffle his hair and said "All the money needs to go to fixing the church's roof after that tree fell down on it. I'm sorry, maybe next year." Rin glared and dodged his hand. "Damn it!" he cried._

" _Rin!" Shuro shouted at him. With a glare Rin spun around and ran out the door. Yukio stared after him "Dad –"he started. Shuro nodded and ruffled Yukio's hair "I'll go after him, keep working on your magic circles." Yukio watched as Shuro grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Turning back to his book he muttered "Be careful Nii-San."_

 _Rin ran down the street tears streaming down his face. ~Dang it, all God does it take my fun away! ~ he thought as he ran faster. Soon he looked up ~ Where am I? ~ He thought. He was in a small park with a swing set. He cried harder as he sat down on a swing, rocking back and forth. ~ I want to meet my real parents, I bet they would let me go to the beach whenever I wanted! ~ He looked up when he heard a voice say "Hey are you okay, kid?"_

 _Shuro ran faster, where was Rin? There was a small amount of space he could cover with smaller legs. ~ Damn it! He should have stopped him. Demons would look for him! ~ He pushed himself faster, then turned he thought he heard Rin!_

" _Umm, yeah I'm fine, just a little . . . lost." Rin murmured looking down trying to hide the fact he was crying. The man who was wearing a red shirt and black pants with loops sat down on the swing next to him. "Well that sucks, but why are you here? Did you run away?" the man said pumping his legs higher trying to swing faster. Rin looked at him and mumbled "I wanted to go to the beach but my dad; my adoptive dad wouldn't let me." The boy stopped and cocked his head at Rin "Well, the beach is pretty far away. Personally I've never seen it before." Rin stared at him "Really?"_

 _The boy laughed and said "Yep, never seen anything really just the walls of my dad's house. He's so overprotective. Oh well, technically I ran away too. But I'm goanna go back soon." He stood and walked over to Rin, kneeling before him he said "Does your father love you?" Rin puffed up and said "No! If he did he w-" he faltered when the boy lifted his eye brows. "Umm, yeah he does." He finished lamely. The boy flicked his head "Then go back, I'm sure he's worried. Save up money, and then go to the beach for the both of us. K?" Rin stared at him and rubbed his head, then looked down. "Okay, but what's your name? My name is Rin!" he said staring at him. The boy stood up and ruffled his hair. "Someone's coming, I'm guessing it's your dad." He said. Rin grunted out "Really? Hey what's your name you never told me!" As the boy walked away Rin barely caught the words that came out of his mouth. "It's Iblis." As soon as the boy faded into the shadows, Shuro came running up. "Rin! God Rin never do that again! You hear me?"_

 _Shuro tensed ready for glares. "Okay dad, I'm sorry I ran away. I understand that we don't have the money. Let's go home, I'm hungry." Was the reply to his outburst. Shuro stared at shock at the little boy who was looking up at him his eyes dry and a small smile on his lips even though he still had salty tears trails on his cheeks. "Rin what happened?" Shuro said very much alarmed. Rin smiled "I met a boy who looked really tough, but he ran away too! He said I should forgive you, and he wanted me to save up money so I could go to the beach for the both of us!" Rin he said taking a deep breath in, and started to walk home. Shuro stood there .A boy? "Rin what's his name?" he called to Rin's retreating figure._

 _He froze in fear when he heard the answer "It was Iblis, pretty weird name, right?"_

Rin sighed and sat up. He missed Shuro he missed him a lot. _**Rin? Are you . . . okay?**_ He turned to the cat sidhe and nodded slowly. _**Well that's good because I brought Percy.**_ Rin groaned and turned back to the ocean watching the reflection of the moon as it rippled on the water's surface. "Hey Rin. I'm sitting down." Rin heard Percy say. He grunted and scooched to the side giving the boy some room. Rin sat down and sighed and said "My father's an ass." Rin snorted and wrapped his arms around his legs. Sighing he took the bait "Not as assy as mine he's dead." He replied monotony trying to hide the twitch of his lips. Percy saw it and said "No really mine has the whole ocean, and he can't even help me learn how to do the backstroke." Rin snorted again and this time his smile was wider. Then he sighed and laid down again "So what do you want to know?" he said his eyes half lidded as he watched the stars swirl in the inky black sky.

"Could you really have taken on Mr.D, and if you could why didn't you" was all Percy said watching the waves lap against the beach with a pinched expression. Rin sighed and he grabbed his tail and started to stroke the end while thinking. A few minutes later he said "I could, and if I did I would be falling into the name . . . the thing everybody thinks I am. I know that kinda sucks for an explanation but it's all I can think of."

"Oh" Percy said simply. They sat together for another 10 minutes, watching Kuro chasing seabirds down the beach strip. Finally Rin turned toward him. "Can you see this?" he asked while waving his tail in front of Percy's face. Percy turned toward him confusion clouding his vision. "See what?" Rin grinned and started to gnaw on his lower lip. ~ So I still look human to them, they just saw a human boy freak out. Not a demon ready to destroy Assiah ~ he thought. Percy frowned and said "Your world, I'm not seeing it. " He said stating the fact that was sitting in front of him the whole time. Rin nodded, he could feel Percy shudder. "So I have a whole world not visible to me even though it's interacting with me every day. Man that's freaky, almost worse than going into the D'uat." He muttered his voice becoming lower toward the end. Rin shrugged. "How would I be able to see your world, is it possible? Can Chiron and Mr.D see it?" Rin stood up and motioned for Percy to follow him as they walked he said. "You can only see it if you're inflicted with a temptaint; a demon wound. Not fun. I'm guessing Mr.D can see and Chiron can sense them. I know this because Mr. D reacts to demons but Chiron just avoids huge noticeable clumps of them."

Percy shuddered even more visibly "Are there any around me right now?" he asked. Rin squinted "Well you have a few Coaltars around you and of course Kuro is behind us." He stated his tail swinging lazily side to side. Percy stared "Wait your cat is a demon?" he said. Rin nodded and motioned for Kuro to come. "Yep, he's a silk weaving protector demon thingy." Percy watched as Kuro puffed up. _**Baka!**_ Kuro said. He then leaped up to bite Rin's tail. Rin hissed and said "Kuro what was that for?" Percy watched the interaction with confusion in his eyes. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he hated not seeing things. Then he laughed Kuro was sending his claws into Rin's back and yowling. _**I am your familiar!**_

Rin spun around then fell laughing as Kuro licked his face while scratching him. Percy laughed again then froze. -to _have the epitome of evil as your father! "-_ he sat down next to him and asked "What did you mean to have the epitome of all evil as your father? "He shifted his body so he could watch Rin's reaction. Rin flinched his face tightened, then loosened, then he looked like he was going to cry, then it became smooth as stone. Leaning back he pet Kuro slowly and rubbed in between his ears. "Why do you want to know?" he asked his voice cool and distant. Percy threw up his hands and replied sarcastically "Hmm maybe because you almost took down a god because of it. Or maybe you looked freaky when you stopped playing with flames."

Rin rubbed his head and smiled "I was pretty good wasn't I? Nice to know I can control it." He muttered. Percy rolled his eyes and said impatiently "Tell me." Rin sighed and looked down at Kuro. _**You should tell him, Rin.**_ He winced and grumbled out "Think about it, Christianity. What is the most evil creature throughout most major religions?" Percy sat still for a moment, thinking hard. "Sin?" he replied confusion saturating his voice. Rin made a go on gesture. Percy frowned again and thought harder. "Sin, which was caused by the serpent, who was. . ." he muttered freezing when he found the answer. "Oh my gods, your Satan's son?" he said his voice rising. Rin winced and sighed again his eyes filled with regret.

Sitting up he started to walk down the beach. With Kuro trailing behind him. Percy realized his mistake and got up stumbling as he ran through sand trying to get to Rin. As he slowed down he said. "It makes sense, all the nature spirits freaking out. Mr. D trying to kill you. How fast you were. How you can speak with demons. What I don't understand is why the flames triggered your, whatever that was." Rin sighed and said "How about this let's go to your cabin, then I'll talk. Where's Shima by the way." Percy looked at him and nodded. "Shima is trying to calm everyone down, so I'm guessing that he knows." Rin nodded as they walked back to the cabins. As they walked through a small part of camp, Campers stared at him fear clear in their eyes. Sighing Rin said "Come here Percy." Percy walked over eyebrows raised. Sighing Rin swooped down and picked him up Bridal style. Percy froze shocked. "Hold on" Rin muttered darkly. Percy found his voice "What are you going to do?" he asked his eyes showing how offended he was about being carried like a bride. As everyone watched Rin took a deep breath and shouted 'Shima meet me at Percy's cabin!' then he started to run. Percy was shocked how could he run so fast while carrying him? His confusion turned into an audible yelp as Rin pushed off the ground and went flying through the air landing right next to Percy's cabin.

As they walked in Shima was sitting down grinning at a magazine showing girls wearing practically nothing. As Rin sat down he said "Now to tell you the story, which by the way Shima he knows. There are two worlds, Assiah which is Earth and Gehenna which is hell. They are almost exactly alike except-"

 **Okay that was that, some fluff. Some bromance. Poor Shima whenever I do add him in he is a hopeless pervert. Hmm, I think I made Percy a little out of character. A little too shocked,scared and such.**


	4. The Orphan's Thoughts

Rin looked up at the ceiling, when he told Percy everything he seemed surprised. He didn't freak out as much as he would have guessed though. Sighing he flipped over on his side. He felt so restless; he knew he would have to face the camp tomorrow. The thought made his gut cringe. He sat up and padded slowly over to the back of the cabin. He grabbed his bag and pulled out three candles, setting them down he slowly sat crossed legged. His control was pretty good (even though Shura refused to admit it) but he needed to learn how to use them without seeing flashbacks. Sighing he lit the two on each end simultaneously, and then he lit the middle. Slowly he started to do this faster until he made a mistake and set the whole candle on fire. He grinned and grabbed the remains and through then in the trash.

He looked over at Kuro he was sleeping and Rin didn't have the heart to wake him up. He flopped back onto his bed. Then flopped around again. ~Fuck, I'm so bored~ he thought. Suddenly he had an idea, what if he encased his hand in flames and pushed it showing his demon form? Would he be consumed? Better start with a finger then, he slowly lit one finger on fire. Then he increased the power of the flames, he watched in morbid fascination as he watched as his nail became sharper and longer. Taking a deep breath in he pulled his courage together. Then he sent the flames up to his elbow. He watched as his muscles grew harder and his whole hand had sharp dark claws.

Looking up into the mirror he held his arms close together. The difference was clear; one arm had thick muscles and overall looked like it belonged to a monster, the other just looked normal. He sighed and extinguished the fire. He sat down looking into the mirror. Laughing silently he whispered "I wonder if I went to Gehenna would I have wings, I guessed that would be cool. I mean I liked flying a lot when we fought Satan." He heard a rustle and turned back to see Kuro sitting up and blinking at him tiredly his two tails straight as he stretched his body out.

 _ **What are you doing Rin? Why are you awake?**_

"I'm just looking at myself." He replied quietly.

 _ **Why?**_

"Just wondering whether I could have had wings if I went to Gehenna." He murmured.

Kuro jumped down and yawned as he walked over to Rin stretching his legs as he came. _**Hmm, I would guess that you would have wings, kinda like Satan's perhaps. I mean you do look a lot like him.**_ Rin started and said "Wait you've seen him. I do?"

 _ **Yep, you actually look so alike when I saw you I was pretty shocked. Let's see he has your eyes and your body structure however when he gets mad he seems twice the size he really is. However the major difference is his hair is pretty long, and his tail is pointed. Plus he has huge wings black as a shadow.**_

Rin pondered the new information and then asked "Kuro is he really, is he really as horrible as I think he is? I mean he did kill my dad, but he loved my mother, even after she died he was fiercely protective of their dream."

 _ **He is scary, but once again your attitudes are quite alike. While Yukio took after your mother you took after him. I mean I've only seen him when he is acting all kingly. But from my conversations with Memphisto he has a soft side. Why would you like to know?**_

"I don't feel right. I mean hating him. All I ever hear is how bad how evil he is, then I hear what Yukio heard about him. I don't know." He finished.

 _ **What I do know is that you need to go to sleep Rin. You have a big day tomorrow.**_

Rin nodded and sighed, falling asleep as he wondered about who his real father really was.


	5. A Fallen Star

" _Where do stars go when they fall?"_

" _I think that they just disappear."_

" _That's sad."_

" _It is but then new stars replace them and the cycle continues."_

" _But the stars that fell will never get to live again."_

" _Well maybe, or maybe they go to Heaven."_

" _I don't believe in Heaven, nobody can be happy forever. But pain hurts no matter what."_

" _You're quite negative."_

" _Well, give me something to be positive about and I will be positive."_

Rin yawned and stretched out his arms, as he threw his legs over the side of the bed he remembered last night. 'Why did I think like that? That bastard killed Dad!' Angrily he dug through his bag and pulled out his shirt, as he tugged it on he heard Shima waking up. "W-what time is it?" he mumbled smacking his lips. Rin turned toward him "Time for you to get off your ass." He growled. He frowned at his tone and thought 'I have to stop taking my anger out on my friends' He sighed and threw Shima a shirt and smiled, trying to cover up his obvious attitude. Shima frowned and waved his hand "Go face the music, I goanna get ready." Rin winced; of course he would have to. With a large groan he strode over to the door and opened it.

As he walked through the camp he was surprised, no open comments of him being a monster. But they were glaring at him, mostly the ones from Ares he noted dryly. As he walked up to the Pavilion he walked in and practically wilted under the glares. He walked up to the Poseidon table and grabbed a plate and goblet. He glared and sat down, 'Fuck them, I'm not backing down!' he ordered food and walked up to the fire and scraped some in and he whispered "Whatever god up there can help me, please do." He ate slowly and noticed most of the Hephaestus kids were gone, along with Percy. Thinking back he remembered Chiron mentioning Capture the Flag. 'I bet it will be some kind of death trap.' He thought while savoring his food.

Sighing he finished his food and downed his drink. He walked up to the head table and said with a grand air. "Okay! Now time for the abuse, lay it on me, no holding back!" despite his humble words he looked like a prince looking down on his subjects. At first there was silence then yells flew through the air.

"What the fuck was that?!" an Ares kind shouted.

"Send him back he can't control himself!" A girl from Hermes muttered.

Finally a boy muttered "Why should we trust you if we don't know you?"

Rin perked up from his earlier slumped pose and looked up. "You can't." he said his voice quiet and clear. Shima walked up just then and nodded at Rin and sat down ordering some food. Rin cleared his throat "You can't without knowing me, so get ready. I tell you one tiny fun fact," he turned to Chiron and had a silent conversation with his eyes. Chiron slumped and nodded. "I'm not human, I'm half demon." As soon as the last syllable left his lips chaos erupted.

"Demon!"

"What kind, wait what!"

"Chiron you're telling us you let a monster into our camp?"

Rin laughed and grinned. They all stopped and looked at him he then slowly uttered a few names. "Persephone, Icarus, Perdix ,Otrera, and Hercules." Everyone stopped and stared at him. Finally Annabeth called out "He's saying, basically; were the children of monsters." Rin grinned and said "Thanks! Blondie." Then grinned wider as she bristled.

"Not TRUE!" An Apollo kid shouted. Rin frowned and his tail swished irritably, then he snapped his fingers and let blue flames wash over the kids. 'Just let them see me, not any other demon, just me' he chanted in his head. Everyone gasped then stared with new eyes at the boy in front of them. Instead of a scrawny kid with ruffled hair they saw a new boy. One with strong thick muscles, which currently were tight as a cord. His mouth held strong fangs and his ears were elf like. His eyes were an unnatural blue and the most startling thing, he had a long tail which was stiff.

"Okay now that you see me for me, I will explain," he said his fangs making some kids shudder. " Did Perdix thank the gods when he fell to his death, did the townspeople thank the gods when they were facing problem after problem caused by the gods." He said snarky. People gasped and looked at the sky.

Mr. D made a tch sound and said " Don't worry no god will harm him, first off he could probably take down every god except for the big three, which his father could take care of with a snap of his fingers." The Ares kids' faces held a mix between respect and anger. Rin grinned and walked off to the Poseidon table and sat down. Annabeth watched and realized 'Wait he showed us what he looked like, he didn't have to which means there is a whole world I can't see, also he looks like a cat' she thought prissily. Before it looked ridiculous and I didn't notice, he had no silent power to match the walk.

"Faced the music well, didn't I?" Rin said broadly his tail wagging happily. Ignoring the snickers the Aphrodite table had to say. Shima nodded as he stuffed food into his face and said "Grigori's going to kill you though; you will have to erase their vision. Can they see just you or all the demons?" he said trying to hide his anger. Rin murmured trying to console him "Just me."

Shima was still pissed slamming his fist into the table and said with a growl "Rin! Stop acting so cool. The Grigori wants to kill you! Stop adding more incentive to them. God, if they try to kill you, you might have to run to your father! He killed my family; he is not a good man!" Rin flinched and looked up. Shima nostrils were flaring. People were obviously listening now. Rin stood up and glared his anger coming off him in waves. "God I know that! But maybe if they weren't so weak they wouldn't have died? Ever think of that? Ever think that if they were stronger they could have survived his possession? Even god damned Neuhas survived the damn possession!" Shima stared at shock and then his anger peaked o match Rin's.

"Are you freaking defending your father! He's a monster he killed every prominent exorcist! He fucking attacked the pope!" he shouted back. Chiron was now walking up to them. Rin glared and Chiron stopped for a second, shivering t Rin's look. "The pope was an ass! He pretended to love me and Yukio when really he ordered his daughter to burn at the stake, my mother Shima! Dad just protected her!" Some people started at the news that Rin was a pope's grandson. Shima trailed off his anger shifting into cold dread "Did you just call him dad?" he whispered in horror. Rin started and glared with a growl he jumped up high and landed into forest much to everyone's shock. Shima sighed "Great now that he doesn't have to pretend to be human he can run around like a beast."

They all flinched when they heard "FUCK! KURO COME HERE, I WANT TO KILL EVERY DAMN ANT IN THIS PLACE!" they all stared as they saw blue flames shooting up and ripping through the forest. Shima stared shuddering as it reminded him of the camping trip. Turning his back to the spastic bursts of flames he smiled and said "So I heard we'll be playing capture the Flag."

Rin came back into camp riding a giant ant. As it walked through the camp campers stopped their preparations and stared. Rin jumped off and smiled a crooked smirk. "Thanks for taking me back, sorry for killing your colony. Tell the queen I owe her a favor."

 **Of course, I will tell her Demon take care.**

Rin grinned again, this time a real smile. Nodded and turned away. "Don't hurt any campers, please!" he called back. As he walked into the cabin he sighed and grabbed Yukio's manga and flopped onto his bunk. As he opened it he soon was absorbed into the world of Meteor Prince. He looked up when Percy rushed in. Percy looked like a soldier of old and new. He was wearing a proper Greek armor except for the fact it was over jeans and a purple shirt. Percy started and frowned. "Why aren't you ready yet? Come on, remember Capture the Flag?" Rin looked up and blinked slowly.

Percy stared at him and Rin rolled his eyes and said "Percy it's not fair, I'm way overpowered." Percy looked shocked and muttered "Gods I'm an idiot." He turned when he heard Annabeth say "Of course you are which is why you need me. Chiron said Rin and Shima could have their own team." He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Rin looked up and mumbled "I don't want to go, I'm really into this manga. Err comic, go on." Percy sighed and grabbed his arm and pulled him out, Annabeth followed with a smirk on her face. Rin dragged his feet and finally said. "It won't be fair if I have the ants on my side!" Percy stared and said "Percy stared and then uttered "Ants? As in the Death Ants that eat humans in the woods?" Rin nodded and Percy grinned and Annabeth turned white as a sheet. Rin laughed and grinned running into the forest he laughed again and said "We'll be team pink!" Percy smiled at Rin's wagging tail and turned back to Annabeth who was glaring into the woods. "You have some kind of rivalry between you guys, don't you?" He trailed after her as she walked away with a humph.

Percy stared at shock the three teams have gathered and Rin was smiling confidently. He and Shima were standing in the middle of a team of ten giant ants, their shells flickering golden in the dying light. The rest of the campers looked uneasy and their fear grew as Rin explained to the ants. No killing, no maiming, just knock them out. Rin then raised his hand and asked "Can I use my flames? Can Shima use his chants?" Chiron thought for a second his horse tail swishing side to side. He then asked "Could you use them without burning people? If so then yes." Rin grinned and pumped his arm up in a grin. As Rin walked away he said "Wait let me show you what you'll be facing guys. So you can be prepared." He turn and pulled his sword out of its sheath. As he grasped the sword his grin became wider.

He then pulled it out and everyone gasped. His eyes were bright blue and his pupils were red. His muscles became bigger. The biggest things were the flames which surrounded everything, his gleaming fangs, his long ears and his tail. The flames were on the tip of his tail and the flames formed horns on top of his head. Percy saw Frank gasp and all the campers freeze. Rin smiled and then Percy saw something. "Rin, can you show us what you will look like while fighting? Not when relaxed." He murmured. Rin frowned and his tail swung up and started flicking side to side.

Sighing he pushed his flames, and he became a monster. His muscles grew even bigger. His eyes twisted and all his teeth became sharp and dripped with drool. The flames whipped around him seeming to whisper "Give up; no one likes you, just die." He suddenly stopped and he closed the sword. "I-I can't push it or I lose control and kill everything. Don't worry none of you guys can push me that far, only a demon king of earth could. So basically it took the Earth's power to make me lose control." He grinned but Percy saw something, madness a fear deep in his eyes.

Clapping his hands together he said "Oh, I should probably erase your guy's sight of me. I'll do it after the game." He decided firmly. Now let's go get started. The rest of the campers even Jason looked unsettled even downright afraid. 'He didn't show us himself at his scariest. What is his scariest?' the thought seemed to float around them. Then they realized that Rin could easily take their flags and ran back to their posts.

Rin giggled as he heard people freaking out, but his favorite was the Ares Cabin.

"Oh gods! Where did he go?"

"Fuck he could be anywhere!"

" Does anyone have acid resistant armor?"

Then Clarisse screeching "Calm down idiots don't lose your heads!" Rin laughed again and ran jumping from branch to branch back to his flag. He jumped down and walked around it, his grin was clear even in the weak moonlight. Chiron told him it would be more complicated since it was three ways but basically someone would have to take both flags. Shima was off fighting the blue while Kunisaki (the ant) was leading his group to the red team. Rin was guarding by himself.

He sat cross legged and chewed on some grass all while listening for any noise of someone approaching. His ears perked up when he heard the telltale crunch of leaves under someone's foot. He sat up only to see Jason walking over his eyes wary. Rin grinned and said "Hey! We didn't officially meet, my name is Rin and yours is Jason, son of Jupiter!"

He grinned devishly as he saw Jason's shocked expression. He heard another crunch from behind him; he spun around to see Piper trying to get the flag. He snapped his fingers and watched as bright blue snakes wriggled up and created a barrier. He then pulled out a wooden sword and held it in front of him. "You can only get across the barrier if you knock me out. So let's fight." He slowly walked over to Jason until he heard Piper say. "You really should let down the barrier." Rin turned but his thoughts were groggy. He shook his head and tried to concentrate. 'What's going on? She sounds like Memphisto but stronger! '

He then remembered being introduced to her and Percy's words. " _She has something called charm speak, basically she can ask you to do anything."_ He snapped his fingers and made the barrier wider. Then he turned back to Jason who looked surprised that he wasn't falling under her spell. He grinned weakly "My big brother can do something like that, I think I built up intolerance!" he then charged Jason and started to fight him. 'Hmm, his moves are tight, controlled. Like a soldier, I bet he expects someone like me to fight like a beast. Okay then, I fight neatly!'

He changed his tactic and started to conserve energy, sharp thrusts quick rolls and deflecting his blade instead of dodging it. He laughed quietly as he saw Jason's confusion. He was trying to keep fighting, but it was extremely hard especially when Piper was yelling stop and put down your sword. 'Damn, got to end this quick.' He slammed the butt of his hilt on Jason's helmet and watched as he crumpled.

Turning to Piper he turned his flames on and created a vacuum which made her pass out. He then dragged their bodies to the "jail" and lied them down gently. Then he sat cross legged waiting for team blue to come. He frowned as he heard nothing for a while except for the quiet noise of the forest going to sleep. He groaned and fell back. 'Where the fuck is everyone?' he thought unhappily, he looked over at Piper and Jason who were sleeping soundly. He then heard a scuttling noise.

 **Young Master we have Team Red's flag!**

He turned and grinned "What about Team Blue?" The small ant shuffled side to side.

 **They were attacked and captured, young prince.**

. Rin groaned and stood up, "Watch over them! I'm going to find the flag." He yelled over the rustling of branches and nodded toward the couple's sleeping forms.

 **Young . . . Prince there is a strong demon approaching fast! No two!**

Rin flinched and looked up only then noticing. The tree nymphs were shaking in fear, their leaves rustling as he watches as a small figure fall from the tree tops.' Fuck no . . . not them.' He thought.

"Hello Rin did you go to the beach for me?" the shadowy figure said.

"Want to play a game? "the other said monotony.

" _Where do stars go when they fall?" Satan asked watching as Yuri trailed her fingers through the stream, enjoying the blissful feeling._

" _I think that they just disappear." Yuri replies scrunching her forehead as she tried to catch a small crawfish._

" _That's sad." Satan replied and for a second, Yuri thought she heard a sniffle._

" _It is but then new stars replace them and the cycle continues." She murmured trying to console the demon._

" _But the stars that fell will never get to live again. "Satan replied unhappily_

" _Well maybe, or maybe they go to Heaven." She said confused about the direction their conversation was going._

" _I don't believe in Heaven, nobody can be happy forever. But pain hurts no matter what." Satan snapped back, she clearly saw an image of him crossing his arms and glaring his eyes shining._

" _You're quite negative." She replied again, ticked about his pessimist attitude._

" _Well, give me something to be positive about and I will be positive." Satan replied uncrossing his arms and stretching out. As they looked at the stars, together._

 **New Chapter! Sorry this took so long, but I actually messed up and had to start over. -.-**

 **I'm thinking that the beginning and end will always be like this, first a conversation then more depth at the end.**

 **This one is basically Satan thinking about himself, and secretly explaing his pain of never being able to go back to Heaven. So sad.**

 **Please Review, I don't own AO/PJ**


	6. A Empty Faith

_"How do you gain hope?"_

 _"By believing and having faith."_

 _"Faith, why should someone have that?"_

 _"Because it gives hope."_

 _"Your not answering the question."_

 _"Hope helps people live, grow and love. Hope helps cities grow and helps legacies rise, hope is essential to any good person."_

 _..._

Rin stared in horror and shock at the two demons in front of him. He was frozen and filled with fear, it felt like ice cold spiked were pinning him to the ground.

"Well did you go to the beach for me?"

Rin regained his composure and said hotly "What are you doing here!?" He then clenched his fists as he watched Amaimon float upside down and eat his lollipop. Then he turned to the other boy and looked him up and down.

The boy had bright orange hair that slowly grew dark red at the ends. Rin swore that bright flames were coming off the tips. He was wearing a black shirt with a smiley shirt and jeans. His eyes seemed to be dark black and the other was covered. He was around 18 and had a huge grin on his face.

Rin stuttered out " I-Iblis?" He then saw the boy smirk and clap slowly. Then he turned to Amaimon and said "He seems to remember us, isn't that good?" Rin bristled and then heard a low groan, he turned to Jason who seemed to be waking up. He snapped his fingers and made him pass out again. Amaimon noticed and floated closer then turned back to Iblis. " Can I kill them,Brother?" he asked switching his lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

Iblis sighed as he saw Rin tense up and pulled Amaimon behind him and said quickly "No, No killing right now Amaimon." Rin relaxed and pulled out his sword and asked "What are you doing here?!" Iblis sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well Samuel kinda sent us to look after you. He also might of threatened to send us int a empty dimension if we didn't come help." Rin slumped and muttered choice words about purple haired bakas. Iblis grinned, and grabbed a lollipop from Amaimon's pocket.

Rin stared at them and blinked. Then he sat down and crossed his arms. "What am I supposed to do with you then?" he muttered. Iblis sat down next to him and started to pet the ant. Iblis then shrugged and said "Well I'm pretty sure if Amaimon isn't entertained the world will be in trouble, so that's a problem." Iblis sighed and flopped down. "Honestly I don't know, but Memphisto was sure you would need to be watched out for." Rin flt anger pulsing through him. What was he supposed to do? 'Well first I should erase everyone's vision, but . . . do I have enough?'

He looked down at the bottle Memphiso gave him and sighed it has to be. Then he slowly unscrewed it and sent his flames in evaporating it and sending it around the forest pushing the vapor into some peoples eyes. He then used the rest on Jason and Piper. Iblis raised his eyebrows and Amaimon asked "What did you do?" Rin paused and glared at him. "Just erased people's temptaints so that I can explain you better." he replied. HE stood up and held his hand out to Iblis. "Let's go explain you guys and Amaimon please stop floating."

...

Chiron stared at the new additions. He was suspicious that his vision was messed up, he couldn't see Rin anymore. Rin stared at Chiron who was swishing his horse tail irritably. "So these are some new kids from Japan, umm yep their my brothers on my human side." he said nervously. What the campers saw was a boy with light blonde hair and green eyes with a smattering of freckles, he was wearing a black shirt and faded jeans. Next to him was another boy with dark hair and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. He was wearing a green shirt and khakis.

The campers were uneasy, for some reason Rin took away their vision. Percy felt uneasy, for a while it seemed he would get to see a new world but now . . . he was back in the dark. Percy felt so uneasy these boys . . . there was something wrong with them. Then he heard the brown haired one say "I'm bored, I think I'm gonna go kill someone Iblis you watch Rin." Then he stalked off his hands in his pocket and a lollipop hanging from his lips.

Iblis eyes widened and he shouted angrily "Stop joking and say your going to find a girl, ya dirty pervert!" Rin loosened up and sighed. Then he kicked the ground and Percy swore he heard him mutter "Nice save Iblis." Percy frowned and turned to Jason, Jason looked pale and he was glaring at the retreating figure. Everyone looked uneasy and they watched as Iblis sighed and asked " Where is your fighting center? Or whatever? I want to see how good Rin has gotten."

Rin nodded and grabbed his wrist pulling him toward the arena. They all turned when they heard Nico say "Does anyone else get the willies from those new kids?"

...

"Iblis you know that we have to reign in Amaimon."

"Well yah, but for now let's try to just keep him from giving us away."

"Shh, some people are coming."

They both turned when they saw a group walk in, including Percy,Jason, and quite a few giggling Aphrodite girls. Rin cocked his eyebrows and switched into Japanese.

"So why exactly are they not freaking out about your well appearance?"

"Duh, unlike some half bloods in order to be here I have to posses someone, so they see that body with a few tweaks. No matter let's fight."

Rin steadied his stance and watch Iblis stand there. "Ummm?" Iblis grinned evilly and said "Come at me, I'm fine." Rin shrugged and raced toward him his sword aiming for his ankles. A clash of metal and he was deflected. Bouncing back he quickly covered himself. Iblis was sanding there his position exactly the same. Rin frowned and searched for a weapon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Percy leaning forward. Rin growled and ran toward him again bringing his sword down on his head then spinning around and trying to hit his side. Another flash but this time Rin saw him gripping two circles.

Iblis flashed them and bragged "Pretty cool, there called Fire wheels."Then with a flick of his wrist he set them on fire. He slowly spun them around his fingers and then lunged at Rin. Rin tried to bring his sword up only to have it smacked down. He felt searing metal against his neck and he gulped. For a second Iblis's eyes seemed to be like nuclear zone, filled with burning searing fire. Then he stepped back and said "Rematch."

...

Nico nervously twisted his ring, he thought Rin was scary good fighter. But this boy beat him without even trying. 'I mean Rin is a demon, but still . . . ' He kept on pressing his dad for information but all he got were glares and "I can't tells." However he did let out a slip of information.

 _Flashback_

 _"Father can you at least tell me what demon he is the son of!?" Nico yelled clenching his fists._

 _Hades looked up his eyes cold. "Don't take that tone with me." Nico gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. '1...2...3' he counted silently. Then he looked up and murmured "Dad ... please I need to know if he could hurt my friends." laying the silent admiration on extra thick. Hades frowned and glared, he knew he was being manipulated. But he wanted Nico to be warned._

 _He sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "Let's say he is like me but much much more powerful. His weakest son Amaimon, has power that rivals Gaea."_

 _Nico stared at shock at his father who was slumped in his throne staring wistfully at the flower throne next to him._

 _End Flashback_

He was watching he heard them say Amaimon, he was guessing the dark haired bot was him. Also when he said kill ... he heard Rin say nice save. Was he actually going to go kill someone? Nico shuddered and felt the ground shudder with him, aggravated. He slipped into the shadows.

...

 _"How do you gain hope?" Satan asked as he watched some chicks flying for the first time._

 _"By believing and having faith." Yuri replied laughing slightly at his childlike curiosity._

 _"Faith, why should someone have that?" Satan asked slightly miffed Yuri was laughing at him._

 _"Because it gives hope." Yuri replied dryly trying to hide her laughter, which was hard since Satan was inside her._

 _"Your not answering the question." Satan growled unhappily._

 _"Hope helps people live, grow and love. Hope helps cities grow and helps legacies rise, hope is essential to any good person." Yuri said confidently as she watched the birds fly off into the sunset creating a silhouette. She stood up and walked back to the cabin her hand resting on the light bump on her stomach, listening to Stan mull over her words._

 _..._

 **Yay! So I was thinking that when someone is possessed by a demon. (High Level)** **The demon can choose their appearance. Choosing to just have the host body or a few tweeks. I got the idea from Earth King's Heir by TentaiMahou98 (Which is currently my favorite fan fiction)**

 **I do not own AO/PJ. Please review and tell me where you want the story to go, I have a few ideas but none are very good. :)**

 **...**

 **Answer to Zoe: Earlier in my story I had a scene here Iblis comforts Rin when he ran away. He basically looks the same. It's been 7 years and Rin basically forgot about it until he sees Iblis. Also I'm guessing Yukio stuffed Demon King facts into Rin's head. So a boy with fiery hair might seem to be Iblis King of Fire.**


	7. The In-between

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Well I'm not scared just worried."

"Once again why?"

"Because our children won't be in this world or that will forever be in the in between."

...

Rin woke up in a jolt, sitting up he gasped and wiped the sweat from his brow. "G-God" he panted. Sighing he sat still for awhile listening to the sounds of the camp waking up. Then he heard a mumble, he turned to Iblis and smiled slightly when he saw the demon's hair ruffled and a sweet smile on his face. 'Do demons have good dreams?' he wondered. He murmured again and rolled over, Rin leaned in and tried to listen. "L-Ladies there is enough of me to go around." he heard him mumble.

Rin jolted back and felt blush spreading across his face. ' Dirty pervert demon.' He thought angrily. Speaking of . . . he looked around. Then his eyes widened. "Iblis! Amaimon is gone!" Ibis sat up and his fire wheels were in his hands and a glare. ' He would be terrifying if his hair wasn't flat on one side.' he thought dryly. Iblis slumped and fell back "He should just be out, you know, he gets bored easil- oh shit!" Iblis was up pulling his jeans on and hopping on one foot.

Rin joined him as they rushed down from The Big House Attic and ran into Chiron, with tail curlers. Rin tried for a straight face as he asked " Do you know where Amaimon is?" Iblis failed quickly and burst out laughing. "Excu-Excuse me." he gasped walking out with his face red. Chiron pursed his lips and his tail flicked angrily." I saw him walking to the pavilion, he said he was hungry." Chiron replied. Iblis poked his face in. "Hungry? What were his exact words." Chiron thought then replied " His words were I'm tired of this candy it doesn't taste good, then he said he was going to get something better." Iblis looked in and his face was pale.

 **"That Mother Fucking Idiot!"** he hissed his eyes blazing. He rushed over and grabbed Rin's hand. Dragging him out the door he stopped and raised his head to the sky. Taking deep breaths in he dragged Rin to the mess hall. Rin shouted "What's wrong?Iblis answer me!" Iblis shook his head and yelled "Amaimon once told me souls tasted even better than candy!" They rushed past campers who looked at them in confusion. They ran to the mess hall and stared at the closed door. Then they heard a banging noise and a whimper "Help- Help me!" Iblis growled, then kicked the door down. a girl rushed out tears in her eyes.

She had a few bruises and she looked back and then whimpered. Amaimon was walking slowly toward her, his head tilted toward the side. His eyes blazing. "Now come on, don't run away you don't want to starve me do you?" Rin started, his voice was filled with emotion for the first time, hunger. Then he saw Rin and Iblis. He walked slowly toward them and grinned "Here have this soul Rin, it's a bit stale so I'm getting fresh ones." Rin tried to back away but Iblis shrugged than pushed Rin forward. Amaimon approached with a glowing sphere thing.

Rin stared at the globe and shuddered. "Umm, what?" he stuttered. Iblis shrugged again and said "Well he should taste a soul. Then you can be an official demon!" Rin ducked out of their grips and rushed to the Aphrodite girl who was sobbing. **"Stop it! Amaimon how am I going to explain this? You are supposed to be human!"** he shouted. He helped her up and walked her over to her cabin. "Make sure she has a nice long nap, okay?" he murmured to the head camper. Then he turned back and wordlessly started to clean up.

"Rin, calm down. You should try a human soul. Just to figure it out. Plus this is our fault we should've watched Amaimon." Iblis said as he kneeled down starting to pick up plates with Rin. Rin snorted and continued working. Iblis sighed and turned toward Amaimon. " Do you still have the infinity key?" Amaimon nodded and frowned looking toward the Aphrodite cabin with a longing look.

Rin looked up and sighed. "Let me go leave a note then we could go do what Amaimon wants." Amaimon looked up and asked. "You promise?" Rin nodded and walked out toward the Posideon cabin. Rin walked slowly to the cabin. 'What the fuck is wrong with me, for a second I did want to try that soul.' Rin snorted and pulled out a pen and wrote a note for Shima. All while mentally kicking himself. ' I will get Satan back, I will become an exorcist, no matter what.'

...

 _ **Hey Shima!**_

 _ **I'm going out with my "brothers" so that Amaimon won't try to kill more people. Try to deal with the fall out.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Rin**_

...

"I'm scared." Satan muttered.

"Of what?" Yuri said shocked.

"Well I'm not scared just worried." Satan amended.

"Once again why?" Yuri said yawning.

"Because our children won't be in this world or that will forever be in the in between." Satan murmured his voice choked with emotion. Yuri took a deep breath in and realized she can't physically comfort him. ' My child, I want you to be who you want to be. Explore both worlds, don't be bitter.' she thought as a tear fell down her cheek.

...

 **Woah what's this angst? Sadness. I'm sorry that this was so weird and short. But however Amaimon had to try to kill someone. I also wanted to show Rin's sadness and his indecision. Now next time will be super long and have the boy's adventure. Also Iblis dosen't really have a opinion I think, he dislikes Satan because some early childhood grief. Oh well, I don't want Rin to become a full on demon, however I want him to be more comfortable as himself.**

 **Please rate and review, I don't own AO/PJ.**


	8. Demons Just want to Have Fun

**Thank you Matt: Also about Satan I don't feel like Satan is like a sweet decent fluffy bun like in Taken by DayLightDove however I feel like he is not a evil torturer who cares about nothing. My reasoning is Satan killed all the exorcist for love. I'm guessing he is secretly kinda awkward, but truly has a mean side. Kinda like my dad who can be a huge goofy doof then turn into a man who either just puts you down or glares at you and gives harsh punishment. Satan is prideful doesn't like to admit his feelings. I mean he tried to take down God. So overall I'm guessing he is like a dad who has no idea what to do. He had 10 sons but each one was probably raised by their mothers for a summoned to the castle.**

 _..._

 _"What's Gehenna like?"_

 _"Well . . . like here I guess."_

 _"You guess?"_

 _"Well truthfully I haven't really seen a lot of it."_

 _"Wow."_

 _" I mean well it is like here but like a fantasy anime."_

 _"Anime?"_

 _"You know with modern technology and yet unmoderen homes."_

 _"Wow so descriptive."_

 _"Fine, Fine there are eight realms, one for each of my sons, circling around a large circle. The circle is the main town, where there is no fighting allowed. My castle is a circle which is encircled by the peace town."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Ahh, bah you don't get it do you."_

 _"Kinda..."_

 _..._

"So what do you want to do, Amaimon." Rin asked as he climbed up the hill nodding at the creepy eyed guy. Amaimon hmphed and put his hand on his chin and swayed his hips. Iblis chuckled. Rin face palmed.

"Oh! I know let's go prank people and visit New York." Amaimon clapped his hands together. Rin smiled. ' I thought he would want to cause like a terrorist attack, but pranking people is okay.' He smiled and followed them as they walked through the doorway and into New York.

"Woah." he said his voice high. Iblis laughed and smiled at him. Amaimon smirked and started walking motioning for them to follow him. Rin raced after him mumbling about his small legs, while Iblis laughed. Soon Amaimon led them inside a candy shop that was huge. Rin stared then he laughed and turned toward Amaimon "Your love of candy grows and grows." Amaimon just grinned and started walking through the shelves grabbing lollipops. Rin stared, he was acting normal . . . or at least normal enough.

He spun around and started to explore. As he looked down from the second story he felt his heart thudding. 'I'm in New York, huh weird.' He looked down to see the employee looking in shock at the bag Amaimon dumped in front of her. Rin heard a giggle and turned to see Iblis eating cinnamon hot gummy bears. "I swear this shop fears Amaimon with a fiery passion"

Rin laughed and then looked down at the bears "Did you pay- ugh never mind." Iblis grinned and popped another in. "Good your starting to learn." Then they looked down and watched the cashier counting the lollipops out and glaring at Amaimon.

...

"God Amaimon where did they go?" Rin said staring at the fact Amaimon just dumped two bags worth of lollipops into his pockets. Amaimon turned and gave him a poker face. "Wow, I wonder if maybe I had a relative who could control time and space." Rin sighed and rubbed his head. "Ya ya ya Now what do we do next?" he muttered slightly embarrassed. Amaimon shrugged and muttered "Iblis's turn." Rin stared at him then Iblis. Who had a large rather creepy smile. Then they slowly followed him into an arcade. As they walked in he nodded to a women who smiled and turned opening the door to the roof.

"Would you like dinner soon,Sir?"

"No that's fine Pearl but do bring up Elie I need to talk to her."

"Of course,Sir."

Rin stared and Amaimon raised an eyebrow "What is this place Iblis?" Iblis motioned for them to be quiet. As soon as they reached the roof they gasped. It was an amazing view of New York with twinkling lights. There was a huge TV with a gaming system and several couches creating a half circle filled with pillows colored in bright reds and yellows.

"This is my arcade and this is where I mostly hang out and get money." Iblis said as he laid down on one of the couches. Rin sat down next to him and whistled "This is very ummm complex" Amaimon just stared and blinked then said "Does Nii-San knw you have this business going?" Iblis shrugged and was about to answer before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Iblis said, his demeanor changing he sat up straighter but lounged he seemed more orderly. Rin watched as a young girl walked in. She had light cocoa skin and dark hair and blackish eyes. She wore a ratty t'shirt and skinny jeans. He blinked 'She looks like Hazel's sister.' he thought. She waked up and sat on one of the couches her eyes darting around to look at the rest of the group but she was focused on Iblis.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Well I want you to show me the reports how the sales have been going and how much out advertising costs."

"Okay here you go, currently I still think that we need to reach out to a younger group. Also-"

Rin watched as she continued on, it was obvious Iblis was trying to intimidate her but she wasn't budging. Finally she nodded and stood up. As she walked away she called out. "Please stop pulling this bullsheet k boss?" Then she quickly ran downstairs. Iblis sighed and muttered **"God that girl."** Iblis muttered rolling his eyes. **1** Amaimon was building a structure out of lollipop sticks looked up. "Then fire her." Iblis ran his hand through his hair and pressed the power button. "She i actually really good and smart, she just refuses to accept me. Ugh it's complicated." Amaimon grabbed a Wii remote and said "You like her I'm guessing." Iblis blushed and growled "No."

Then they both looked over at Rin who was sleeping happily. Iblis held up a sharpie and Amaimon nodded a grin spreading across his face. **2**

...

Rin jolted awake and looked around he felt something wet on his cheek. He looked around and saw Iblis and Amaimon playing Mario Kart. Amaimon wearing his usual empty expression, while Iblis was snickering slightly. Rin sighed and muttered "God, so immature." as he walked off to wash his face. When he came back he slid in and joined in. Surprisingly Amaimon was quite bad his movements were delayed and slow. So Rin won with Iblis cursing and growling. Pearl made a reappearance bringing in food and snickering slightly.

Iblis frowned at that. Then Rin grinned and said "Is it my turn to come up with something?" They both shook their heads no. "Right now were going to answer questions that you might have." Iblis said.

"Well I kinda wondered where you erm . . . came from. Also how you met Satan and how you got to this world and back." Rin muttered, embarrased.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Iblis replied curtly.

...

"I was born in the unnamed district, also known as the slums." Iblis started as he sank deeper into the pillows. "Most demons who live there are known as manual labor and or lower class. My mother was a fire demon, who worked at the castle as a cook. When I was little she would tell me tales of my father. At first I was amazed and felt special until I was told they were just fairy tales." Iblis snorted.

"You see many demons say that they are related to the King of demons. It's like saying your related to the Queen of England. However around nine I was walking down the street and then I heard a few of my childhood bullies so I hid. I ran into a alleyway that some demon as hiding in. It was Amaimon who asked me who I was and why I had such a strong aura." Amaimon looked up from his structure.

"Of course I immediately knew he was a demon king, his power was clear. I freaked out and tried to run however he stopped me. Truthfully I kept on trying so it took a day before he caught me. He took me to Satan's palace. He was rather quite surprised to see me. Because he isn't very fertile so he sleeps a lot but rarely has kids."

"Truthfully he wasn't a good dad. He was used to meeting his sons when they were around 20 grownup and ready to be kings. Then my mother was killed by exorcists." Rin looked at Iblis, his eyes were shining until he blinked and they became dull again.

"So I had to stay with him. I remember times when we would wrestle and play football. But times when he was super busy and ignored me for days on end. I remember one day,when I haven't seen him for two weeks. I was so mad and I just wanted to leave." Iblis spat out.

"So I did. I snuck through the Gehenna Gate in his room. I landed in Japan and for a while I was pissed. Until I saw you, then I knew I really shouldn't have ran away."

"So I went back and got yelled at. But I told him why I did it and he relented he allowed me to go to Assiah anytime I wanted and he tried to talk with me more." Iblis said his voice monotone.

"So that's basically the beginning of my story. Now about how I met Elie and Pearl, I was flirting with the idea of starting a small business. I went to Haiti to visit a resort and I was walking down to the pool when I saw Elie and Pearl lying down on the lounge chairs. I talked with them and Elie said her uncle owned the resort and she was his manager, Pearl was a waitress. I talked to them about my ideas and Elie helped me flesh it out, I then invited her to come with me to New York." Iblis finished hurriedly.

Rin stared and blinked.'I always thought Satan actually raised the kids, I mean I knew he wasn't a great dad. Memphisto would have stayed if he was.' HE blinked adn then felt his phone vibrating. "Moshi Moshi." he answered quickly.

 _"Rin where are you?"_

"I'm in New York."

 _"New York?!"_

"Yes, what's wrong."

 _"Time difference, Rin."_

"Oh, oh my gosh what time is it over there?"

 _" Like 11 Chiron is having a heart attack. He thought you were hurt."_

"Shit, we'll be there soon!"

 _"Okay, bye wait how did you get to New York?"_

"Infinity Key."

Rin closed the phone and sighed. "We have to get going guys, the time difference I forgot about it, I thought it was 9:45." They both looked up at Rin. Iblis blinked "Can't we stay here?" Rin shook his head and shrugged on his jacket. "I already told Shima that we'll be there." **3** Iblis sighed and muttered "So bothersome." Then Amaimon face "lit" up. Then he turned to Iblis and whispered into his ear. Iblis face lit up too. "Rin we will go if you do one thing." Iblis said. Rin looked over and glared. "Come on we have to go!" he said impatiently.

Amaimon held up a bottle with the glowing sphere in it. Rin gulped and said "Your joking right?" Iblis leaned forward and started talking like a sales man. "All natural, not completely fresh but for your first time it's good. Helps benefit tail hairs and sharp teeth." Rin sighed and tried to grab the infinity key but Amaimon jumped away. Rin realized they were serious. "Guys please don't do this." he pleaded. Iblis grinned wickedly.

Rin sucked in a breath and sighed. 'I could say yes then throw it off the roof. But then they might leave me here' He held his hand out for the bottle. Iblis shook his head. "Nope I'm feeding it to you,so you don't try anything sneaky, now open wide." Rin side and slowly opened his mouth. Iblis grinned and poured it inside.

...

 _Shima POV_

 _SHima tapped his fingers and tapped his feet. He felt restless. Rin left really early and he wasn't back yet. 'Is he being seduced or something?' He felt horrible when he stayed with Percy while Rin was with his "brothers" in the Big House attic. Rin has been acting restless lately. He's been calling Satan dad and seeming tired and annoyed. Shima ran his hand through his hair. "Rin, be strong you idiot." he mumbled._

 _..._

 _"What's Gehenna like?" Yuri asked, the question had been nagging at her for a while and she wanted to know._

 _"Well . . . like here I guess." Satan answered uneasily._

 _"You guess?" Yuri asked sarcastically._

 _"Well truthfully I haven't really seen a lot of it." Satan answered embarrassed._

 _"Wow." Yuri said truly shocked._

 _" I mean well it is like here but like a fantasy anime." Satan said trying to make up for his earlier blunder._

 _"Anime?" Yuri asked._

 _"You know with modern technology and yet unmodern homes." Satan answered._

 _"Wow so descriptive." Yuri said clapping_ _slowly._

 _"Fine, Fine there are eight realms, one for each of my sons, circling around a large circle. The circle is the main town, where there is no fighting allowed. My castle is a circle which is encircled by the peace town." Satan huffed out._

 _"Wow." Yuri said, she always imagined a barren land filled with demons. 'They are mirror sides though' she thought._

 _"Ahh, bah you don't get it do you." Satan growled._

 _"Kinda..." Yuri said while shrugging._

 _.._

 **1 The purpose of Elie and Pearl and basically the whole business was showing Iblis's ruler side. Also his frustration with things he can't control. Like his mother's death. Also I think someone not willing to take his bullsheet will piss him off. They will probably not be seen again. But maybe Elie is a relative of Hazel?**

 **2 They did not draw dicks on Rin's face I'm guessing they drew devil horns, glasses, a lightning scar, and a mustache. Because they are so evil. Behold the demon kings!**

 **3 Okay forgot to mention this, Shima is not with The Illuminati. I refuse, I didn't even finish the manga after I heard he's a spy. No. I will not have my sweet pervert be evil.**

 **Also the really cool thing is my uncle actually owns a hotel/resort in Haiti. So I don't know. I thought I want to add more personal hints. Like the fact one of my friends name is Pearl.**

 **Also sorry but some stories have Gehenna like a medieval kingdom or a barren waste land with a castle. The story said that Gehenna and Assiah mirror each other. So whee boom.**

 **I starting to wonder whether this will go anywhere. Should I make ships, but one thing is clear I want Rin to go to THE UNDERWORLD!**

 **Please Review I don't own PJ/AO**


	9. Soldier's Dance

_"_ _When's your birthday?"_

 _"My birthday?"_

 _"Well, I mean do you have one?"_

 _"No, well I wasn't born, I was made."_

 _"Test Tube Baby."_

 _"What no!"_

 _" Your so sensitive."_

...

Rin sat down and stared at the bloody red sky that was casting long shadows on the camp. He felt antsy as he drummed his fingers against his thighs. Amaimon and Iblis were out doing who knows what and they forbid him from leaving the camp. Even if he didn't want to go anywhere the thought of imprisonment made him jumpy.

He proved this by flinching when he heard Percy say "Hey, you seem ... uneasy are you okay?" Rin nodded and stood up and started to pace back and forth. Percy sat on his makeshift cot and watched the anxious demon pace. "Really? I mean I'm no good at reading emotions but you seem ... jumpy." he finished lamely. Rin stopped in front of the circular attic window. " I'm fine totally fine, just a little uneasy and bored." Rin hastily said.

Percy just raised his eyebrows and shook his sadly at how transparent Rin was. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. So enough with the act please tell me why you are so jumpy." Rin puffed up ,as if he was trying to hold it in. Finally he let it out.

" Well after my dad's death I was so consumed with this anger,this fiery passion to kill Satan. But after he tried to merge the two worlds, I'll tell that later," he said quickly at Percy's confused expression. " I felt uneasy, especially after I heard the real story of The Blue Night. I started to wonder what he really was like, whether he was a monster like everyone said."

"Well he is Satan." Percy said.

"Well I know but is Hades this uncaring guy who kills everyone? No. Then Iblis told me his story and, I don't know I just broke. Now I want to meet Satan." Rin finished quickly. Percy patted the spot next to him, Rin quickly sat down.

"Rin, look at me." Percy said as he place his hands on Rin's shoulders. "It is completely justified for you to want to know more about your birth father more. But in my opinion you should wait, talk to your family. Be a kid."

Rin stared at him then quickly covered up his shocked expression with a smirk. "Good advice Seaweedbrain!" Percy started and glared at him. Rin laughed and dodged the mock punch that came his way. After a few moments they calmed down. "Rin . . ." Percy started seriously. Rin stopped his chuckles and looked over at him. "Those boys who are they? Who really?" Rin stopped completely and sat up with a small groan. Percy sat up with him and watched his face quietly. " There my brothers." Rin said firmly.

Percy noticed he didn't elaborate on which side they were on. But from the constant hints especially about Iblis's story Percy had a idea. "Rin tell me, this camp is my home. I have the right to know who could hurt it." He grounded out his eyes steely. Rin flinched and looked over at the tense demigod.

"Satan had eight kids, called the Demon kings of B'all, also known as the eight pillars. First is Lucifer Demon King of Light whose Light was said to be the very light of heaven. Azazel Demon King of Spirits and Wind whose wind is said to feel like a caressing breath or a sharpened blade." Rin recited ignoring the look of growing horror on Percy's face.

" Egyn Demon King of Water who it was rumored he helped the Great Flood. Beelzebub Demon King of Bugs who can cause great swarms of insects. Including the ones that attacked the Eygptians. Samuel or Memphisto as he likes to be called is the Demon King of Time and Space or Otakus. Next is Astatroth Demon King of Rot who could cause deadly spores to kill you in milliseconds." Rin finished watching Percy's face closely.

Percy held up his hand and counted out six with his fingers. "Six, so i'm guessing your pausing for dramatic affect." Percy said. Rin nodded and continued "Then there are the youngest, the second youngest name is Amaimon the Demon King of Earth, who can control the earth and the plants on it. The youngest is Iblis Demon King of Fire who can control flames that are very much like Satan's except they are as crimson as fresh drawn blood."

Percy stood up and started to pace. "So your telling me when he said he wanted to kill someone-" Percy trailed off and turned toward Rin his eyes pleading for relief. Rin nodded slowly gauging the boy's reaction. "Fuck!" Percy hissed. "Where are they now Rin?" Percy glared at him.

Rin held his hands up "Reporting back to Memphisto about me." he replied quickly thoroughly shocked by Percy's reaction. "Memphisto was the Demon King of Time and Space right?" Percy asked his hands covering his face. Rin stood up and was prepared for a freak out. Percy laughed half relief half madness. He ran his hands through his hair and while bringing his hand down he seemed to be clawing at his face. "Great so two of the most powerful demons who are currently residing in my home are of reporting to a even powerful demon."

He sat down in defeat. "You know," he said without looking up. "You really are a bad luck magnet." Rin flinched and muttered "Sorry."

"No, No you can't help it, it just mixes with my own bad luck magnet." Percy sighed.

"Combo Attack." Rin said laughing weakly.

Percy laughed with him. "Shit I forgot! Shima wanted me to tell you he had to go back. Some kind of urgent family business." Rin laughed silently realizing Percy actually thought Shima was his first name. ' I'll tell him later' he amended silently. Rin nodded and grinned slightly. He would miss the goof but the fact is he would not react well to the Demon Kings being here too long. Nodding he said "Well do you want a rematch?"

Percy accepted his waiting hand and grinned "Always."

...

Percy panted and wiped his brow. He fell over and stared at the sky, and watched the clouds streak across it. " The woman who trained you is a demon!" he gasped. He sat up slowly and watched in disbelief as Rin stood still practicing his stances. "How in the world are you still working?" he said incredulously.

Rin jumped up in the air in a ridiculous Three Musketeer stance and shouted "Demon Powah!" Percy laughed and fell back and rolled around holding his sides. Rin pouted halfheartedly and finally joined him.

"What are you laughing about?"

They both stopped and stared at the new additions, Percy with slight hostility. Rin strode forward and smiled "Demon Power" he said seriously. Iblis snorted and walked over to the bleachers against the wall and lounged on them. Iblis then said "I'm guessing this demigod knows who I am, because he is currently trying to burn a hole into my forehead with his eyes." Rin laughed and muttered "Yah"

Iblis sighed then slumped he snapped his fingers above his head, his image flickered and suddenly he looked very different. His skin was pale and tight, he had dark purple circles under his eyes and his eyes were dull. Rin frowned and ran over to him, as he got closer he could see deep scratches. "What happened?" Iblis shook his head and slumped. For a second Percy saw himself after he had fought a particular hard battle.

"Samuel wasn't happy that Amaimon tried to kill the girl." he whispered. Percy flinched and ran over to him. 'Is this how he treats his brothers.' Percy thought horrified. Iblis laughed and straightened up "You should see Amaimon, I don't envy that bastard." he chuckled, it was obviously forced. Rin flinched and muttered "Sorry. it's my fault your even here."

Iblis sighed and rubbed his eyes in a strangely childlike action. "Nah, it's fine. Your my brother. I love you." he muttered. Then realizing his words he blushed a bright orange. Percy shuffled side to side, clearly awkward. "Umm, how old are you Iblis?" he finally asked his voice just above a whisper,cracking slightly. Iblis laughed and said " 1,000 years old! Nah I'm your age 18."

Percy stared and relaxed slightly. Iblis smiled slightly then he winced when Rin probed the area next to his ribs."Shit." he hissed. Rin muttered "Man up you wuss." Iblis growled and sighed sitting up quickly he pushed Rin off and walked out in a huff.

"Behold the mighty Demon King." Rin said, just loud enough for Iblis to hear. Percy chuckled when a hand flipped them off. Shaking his head he turned to Rin who was frowning.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"No it's just Memphisto is a manipulative bastard but I didn't think he was bad enough to torture his brothers." Rin replied his voice strangely empty.

Percy frowned he was thinking the same thing. "Well we better make sure that demon doesn't make himself bleed to death."

"Somehow that idiot will manage to break the laws of demon biology and do that." Rin replies standing up slowly.

...

 _"_ _When's your birthday?" Yuri asked._

 _"My birthday?"Satan asked thoroughly startled._

 _"Well, I mean do you have one?" Yuri said blushing._

 _"No, well I wasn't born, I was made." Satan said frowning, he suddenly felt the need of this stupid human thing._

 _"Test Tube Baby." Yuri teased as she brushed her brown strands back from her hair._

 _"What no!" Satan said._

 _" Your so sensitive." Yuri teased with a huge smile on her face as she saw Satan in her mind puffed up._

...

"Sake" Iblis moaned reaching out for Rin. Rin dodged and giggled. Percy laughed and tripped onto his face. "No, bro I'm not kidding more Sake." Iblis said serious for a second until he hiccuped. They were in the roof of the Big House. Somehow Iblis managed to produce enough Sake to make an army tipsy. Like idiots they drank a little and got addicted, then drank most of it. Well Iblis and Rin did since they each were half demon or full they could handle it better. Percy only had 3 bottles. Rin clapped his hands together and cooed "We should do a dance off!" Percy and Iblis agreed and soon they were dancing around the attic. Iblis gasped and fell over "I love this guy!" he said while pointing to Percy and together they passed out. Rin held up a camera and took a picture. 'Black Mail' he thought sluggishly and fell over.

...

 **The Boys had a bonding moment! Got drunk as hell and passed out! I kinda needed a reason for Percy and Iblis to get along so I made this little side story. Still not sure exactly where this story is going, so a lot of fillers will come forth because of that. Review and give me ideas.**

 **Amaimon: Bro abandoned me.**

 **Memphisto: Well he wasn't as bad as you.**

 **Jay: God Amaimon will you be well enough to appear in any more chapters?**

 **Amaimon: Brother has me stuck in his Otaku clock. So no.**

 **Memphisto: I'm not an Otaku just lover of Japanese art.**

 **Jay: I actually agree with that but your still a Otaku.**

 **Memphisto: Well what do you know? You don't own Blue Exorcist or Percy Jackson.**

 **Jay: Low Blow**

 **Amaimon: This is off track, please review.**


	10. Fluffy

_"Humans are so strange,for example why do Americans like football?_

 _"I actually don't know the answer to that."_

 _" We demons are civilized creatures who-"_

 _"Murder and torture innocents?"_

 _"Well yes, but we don't paint ourselves in colors and wear loose shirts with numbers on them."_

 _"Yes and that is so much worse."_

 _"It is."_

 _"Your priorities are wacky."_

 _"Thank You."_

* * *

Rin woke up and held his head. "Uhhhh." he groaned and tried to sit up. Without meaning to he knocked around some bottles which promptly woke the others rolled off the only bed and face planted onto the floor. He yelped and popped up, all while stroking his tail.

Percy opened his eyes and muttered "Feels like I was hit in the head with a frying pan."

Iblis laughed and winced at the sound. " I wouldn't mind a hot blonde with long hair right now." he mumbled.

Percy flopped over and muttered something like "Amen Brother."

Rin knew with certainty he would feel better after some water and time, but Percy would not fare so well. They heard the telltale creaking of the attic door being opened up. The sound of feet pounding up the steps made them all look around.

"Hide the bottles." Iblis hissed, but it was too late. Annabeth's dirty blonde hair popped up and she looked around in shock.

Iblis slurred "Well her hair isn't too long and she doesn't have green eyes but the hot blonde has arrived." Percy snickered and once again Rin felt put out for not understanding the reference.

Annabeth just glared at Iblis for calling her a hot blonde. She then rushed over to Percy and kneeled next to him. She brushed away his sweaty locks and murmured "Seaweed Brain." He winced and she asked "How many bottles did you have?"

Iblis looked around and held out his hands "This much." She ignored him and continued to stroke Percy's forehead.

"I can't believe you would let him do this Rin!" she said while glaring at Rin. Rin held his hands up ready to protest, then he sighed. 'It is my fault.' "Sorry Annabeth, I really should have limited him, especially when it comes to Gehennian wine." He did a quick bow and started to clean up, his eyes downcast.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious with the turn of Rin's attitude. "Okay, well I'm going to take Rin to the Apollo cabin,Iblis help clean this up." Iblis grumbled but walked downstairs to get garbage bags.

Rin watched as Annabeth went downstairs lugging a limp Percy. 'She really does love him.' he thought,smiling. He then bent down clearing out the bottles, he kept silent when Iblis came in and together they cleaned up the attic. Even mopping and cleaning the windows.

"What the fuck, you happy now, Rin?" Iblis asked clearly irritated. Rin glared at him and continued wiping the last window. "Haven't you done any work at all in your life?" Rin asked as he dropped the rag into a bucket.

"Umm no, we have slaves for that." Iblis said angrily.

Rin spun around and practically dropped his bucket, "Slaves?"

"Yes slaves,wait you thought we actually did work?" Iblis said sounding quite surprised. Rin grounded his teeth together. "You enslave people instead of cooking and cleaning for yourselves."

"Yes, completely logical." Iblis replied his face straight, Rin frowned. He didn't know whether Iblis was joking or not. Die Young suddenly blasted from Iblis's pocket.

"Ugh, the reason I have that is because Elie is calling and I know I'm going to die young." Iblis said as he saw Rin's confused face. Rin chuckled nervously then full out laughed when Iblis picked it up and he could here Elie yelling.

"Slow down woman, I can't understand what your saying!" Iblis yelled back into the phone as he walked down the stairs. Rin tried to stifle his giggles.

"God I'm starting to love that girl." Rin said as he lugged his garbage back down to the trash can.

* * *

"Hey Percy you feeling better bro?" Rin asked as he knocked on the door frame.

"Fuck You, and Fuck your demon biology." was Rin's answer. Rin winced and walked forward. Percy was wrapped up in his sheet, his eyes practically shut as he glared at Rin.

"I will sick my demon hound on you if you do NOT FUCKING CLOSE THE DOOR!" Percy said his voice rising toward the end. Rin flinched and shut the door. Percy huffed and disappeared in his pile of blankets. Rin stifled a giggle but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Here, some Advil." he said simply handing the bottle to Percy.

"I will kick your butt when I feel better." Percy mumbled as he shook some Advil into his palm.

"You do that." Rin replied.

* * *

 _"Humans are so strange,for example why do Americans like football? Satan asked as he looked over Yuri shoulder and down at the strange scene before him._

 _"I actually don't know the answer to that." Yuri replied absently_

 _" We demons are civilized creatures who-" Satan said, mentally puffing up with pride._

 _"Murder and torture innocents?" Yuri asked calmly._

 _"Well yes, but we don't paint ourselves in colors and wear loose shirts with numbers on them." Stan said, put out that he was interrupted._

 _"Yes and that is so much worse." Yuri said as she flipped through channels._

 _"It is." Satan insisted._

 _"Your priorities are wacky." Yuri mumbled as she settled on a love channel._

 _"Thank You." Satan said._

 _Yuri_ _then giggled when Satan expressed his confusion as what he called dumb love rituals._

* * *

 **God sorry, sorry, sorry.**

 **I did not mean to leave this so long, but I was working on Blue Sword. I actually know how it will end, unlike this one.**

 **Anyhow,Elie's part is le annoyer of Iblis.**

 **Anyway Review and Follow!**

 **Iblis:That dumb bitch, she yelled at me for an hour. About me digging into the company funds.**

 **Rin: Umm, you know that isn't good. Right?**

 **Jay:Actually that could ruin your company Iblis.**

 **Iblis: Ah Shut Up, you made us into a comedy fanfic.**

 **Rin: Yah! Seriously this could have gone somewhere!**

 **Jay: Eeenope sorry first fanfic. I need something quick in easy, a balance from the angst of Blue Sword.**

 **Levi: Angst is life.**

 **Rin: Who the fuck are you!?**

 **Levi:Captain of the Survey Corps**

 **Zoe:More like weak knees.**

 **Levi:He's a fucking demon! What am I supposed to do!**

 **Zoe:Act more manly.**

 **Rin: I scared you *Evil Grin***

 **Levi:N-No**

 **Iblis: Whoa alternate world me is almost exactly the same!**

 **Iblis 2: Get ready for trouble.**

 **Iblis: and make it double!**

 **Rin: What the fuck!**

 **Levi:More Demons?**

 **Zoe: Hmm**

 **Amaimon: Why can't I be part of this?**

 **Mephisto** **: Your not relevant to the plot.**

 **Amaimon*Sigh* Review Please.**


	11. Ma'am

_"Please Stop"_

 _"No, It's Friday, Friday,Got get down on Friday!"_

 _"God, where did you even here that?"_

 _"Youtube, there is so many cool videos on there."_

 _"God stop."_

 _"I hear you heart beat to the beat of the drums-"_

 _"Stop!"_

* * *

Thankfully Percy's threat was null, he basically acted like a old lady and complained the rest of the day. About the sunlight, the roughness of the sheets, the heaviness of the air. However he didn't in fact set Mrs.O'Leary after Rin. He couldn't, it turns out the death boy Rin saw on his first day here was taking care of her.

So Rin just walked around bored, ignoring Iblis who was trailing after him absentmindedly, yelling at Elie for yelling at him. In fact now that he thought about it Iblis had been on the phone for a few hours now, and whenever he would try to hang up Rin would hear a faint static scream "Shut up were not done yet."

It was amusing Rin had to admit, and it made him feel a small bit better for having his demonic brother be yelled at. He was too damn cocky. However that meant he was busy, leaving Rin with nothing to do except wander.

So he did.

He wanted to cook but they had no kitchen. He wanted to play with his flames but Chiron had found him after lunch and said they put up a barrier so Rin couldn't do that. In fact he saw a small lithe form dart from shadow to shadow. A leopard, Mr.D's no doubt. Watching him, making sure the demon didn't kill anybody.

"Damn, there is nothing to do." Rin grumbled jumping into a tree on the outskirts of the camp. He suddenly felt what Amaimon felt like. Which only made him more determined to find something to do, thinking like a sadistic demon king was never good.

He missed Shima, more like he missed Shima's attitude. Even if he was a little motherly toward the end he missed him. As he swung his legs he wondered what the other cram students were doing.

"I should call them." he said out loud. However after he pulled out his phone he saw there were no bars. 'Wait then how is Iblis talking?' he thought as he watched Iblis pace back and forth, yelling into his phone making random hand gestures. Around him nymphs were peeking out of their trees giggling and taking pictures of the agitated demon king.

'Well I guess he has a better phone model than me.' Rin thought as he shut his phone. He could go visit the ant nest but he had a feeling they were busy trying to rebuild.

"Excuse Me, ummm ?" he asked jumping down from his current tree. As small elfish face poked out of the trunk. "Umm yes?" she squeaked. Rin smiled and pulled out his inner polite boy.

"Ms.-" he frowned not knowing her name.

"Samya." she squeaked interpreting his silence correctly.

"Ms. Samya do you know if there is anything I can do? I must say I have a severe case of boredom." he continued his voice sweet and kind. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Well, I mean I heard of a few nymphs talking about a watering pool in the forest." she said scrunching up her forehead in concentration. "There's also the Labyrinth, but I wouldn't go in there."

He nodded and flashed a light grin. "Where would this watering hole be?" he asked cocking his head to the side, making his bangs fall into his eyes.

"Right next to the ant nest,around the tree with three trunks and after the huge mountain thing that looks like a fist." she said her face bright green. Rin smiled and nodded. "Thank You!" he called ignoring the giggles he heard from the trunks around him, striding back to the cabin circles.

He wanted to swim, and he wanted to do it now.

* * *

 _"Please Stop" Yuri cried covering her ears in a hopeless attempt to try to stop the assault of music._

 _"No, It's Friday, Friday,Gotta get down on Friday!" Satan warbled. Yuri frowned she had heard him seen for real. He sounded well like an angel. Now he sounded like a screechy cat. He was doing it on purpose._

 _"God, where did you even hear that?" She asked, wondering, since she never played that song around him._

 _"Youtube, there is so many cool videos on there." Satan said. Making Yuri wonder when she was sleeping he could control her._

 _"God stop." she said placing the thought away for now and focusing on the singing King of Demons._

 _"I hear you heart beat to the beat of the drums-" he said after a light pause, finding a loophole and taking full advantage._

 _"Stop!" She growled, wondering how she could get him to stop. She groaned when she heard the beginning notes of Nyan Cat._

* * *

 **Heya Guys!**

 **Sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to just post something quickly, so this is filler-ish but hey Rin can get bored when no one is there. Where's Kuro? Sleeping, I guess. He had partaken in some of the Gehennian wine and now is passed out making cute rumbly noises.**

 **Also yes Rin can be the sweetest most polite doof ever, I'm guessing some nymphs have a crush now. I SHIP IT! Wait never mind. I'm guessing right now it is July 2. Most of the camp is getting ready for the firework show so they are busy.**

 **Meaning yes the summer will draw to a close in a few chapters. Then I can focus on Blue Sword while not feeling bad about this fan fic. Man I hate uncompleted fanfics. I feel so hopeful and feel like hey maybe they just were late. Then I see Last Updated July 23 2013. Then I go cry into a corner and whimper.**

 **Anyway off topic maybe this could be like a request fanfic? I mean I know Rin must see the Underworld but if you guys want any little scenes, that are appropriate(Sorry this Teen) I could add them in.**

 **Like Maybe IDK Iblis first meeting Elie. Too bad she has become so prominent, wait no I like kicking Iblis's ass.**

 **Anyway Request and Review**

 **Jay~ 3**


	12. Young Love

_"Swim?"_

 _"Please tell m you know how to swim."_

 _"Ummm"_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Hey! I lived in a city for god's sake!"_

 _"Fine, get into the water."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Now turn and hold onto the side, kick."_

 _"This is stupid."_

 _"Your stupid."_

OoOoOoO

"No."

"Come on, please!?" Rin begged clasping his hands together he made puppy eyes. Iblis frowned and tapped his foot. He was clearly mad, small fires burst on top of his skin and in the grass around him.

"I told you no. Do you know what no means?" Iblis asked.

Rin frowned and pushed out his lower lip. Iblis felt mirth spread through him. It was hilarious how cute Rin was, I mean the whole family had exceptionally good looks. However some of them hid it behind their extravagant clothing choices. However the very bases was each was dangerously beautiful, the kind of beauty that made parents wary.

Rin threw all the rules out the window.

He was adorable. Iblis had finally decided it came from his human side. However when he saw Rin get mad and flames burst around him, his looks changed. They became more like the rest of them. Sharp chin, deadly eyes, perfect hair. Rin fit the bill perfectly.

However currently he just looked like an kicked puppy, he kept begging and walking around Iblis. Iblis just tuned him out, it was easy especially after Asatroth and god, Beelzebub. Finally a sentence broke through his mental defenses.

"Your thinking about Elie aren't you."

A large blush spread across his cheeks and he immediately jerked up. "N-No." he stammered. Rin grinned and just then he looked so much like Satan it was scary.

"You were, and if you don't come swimming with me I'll tell her of your crush." Rin stated his eyes narrowed and a dangerous smirk playing across his lips. 'Damn he does look like Dad. How could I ever have thought he was cute? I guess looking innocent helps you get away with more things.' Iblis thought.

"Try it." he said out loud having a glare to match Rin's.

Rin grinned, happy that Iblis had given him the go ahead. He danced forward and stole Iblis's phone. Iblis struggled to get it back while Rin pounded on the keys.

"Fine! Fine, ya little angel bastard!" Iblis shouted. Rin looked up and smiled.

"You promise you'll go with me?" he asked, his grin becoming somehow larger when Iblis silently nodded.

"H-However let's find more people." Iblis commented lightly, composure regained. He felt a finger poke his cheek and noticed that Rin was poking his puffed up cheeks.

"I like it better when your defenses are down." Rin commented seriously. Then he smiled again. "Let's go."

OoOoOoO

In the end they were only able to find a few more people. Percy was bust getting yelled at by Annabeth and well Annabeth was yelling at Percy. It was decided Jason, Hazel, Leo, and Nico would come.

As they walked through the forest with Rin as there guide Iblis studied the small group. The thing about demons was they can find your weaknesses easily. Using them to cause your destruction and despair.

However Iblis wasn't trying to cause any despair, he wanted to understand why exactly Samuel had sent Rin here, with these . . . mortals. The girl, she had died and come back Iblis was sure of it. There was an aura of sadness and a sickly sweet smell around her.

The blonde boy Iblis instantly hated him. He reminded his of Lucifer too much and if so that girl, Piper was going to get dumped on her sorry arse. He seemed like an natural leader, annoyingly so. That type to look down at Iblis and his attitude. However he had a strong aura around him, like he was blessed.

The Hispanic boy smelled of fire, instantly making Iblis warm up to him. He also smelled like oil, machine grease, and Tabasco sauce. He also had an strong aura, one that reminded Iblis of that one Greek god. . . Iblis nodded when he remembered, Vulcan. 'This must be his kid.' Iblis decided.

Finally the Nico boy. He reminded Iblis of Azazel except more grounded serious. Death he smelled of death and smelled sweet like a soul after it was left for a while. However he was unsure and wary of Iblis and Rin. Iblis then decided to warm up to him.

"So Nico do you like to read?" he asked, gauging Nico's expression. Nico raised an eyebrow and looked over cool and collected. "Yes." he replied coldly.

"Yah I know it's a dumb convo starter but I just wanted to warm up to ya, ja?" Iblis said, immediately putting on his mixed culture gangster attitude.

Nico sneered and Iblis felt a flare of anger. Nico eyes widened and Iblis quickly reeled his power in. " Well I don't want to really get to know you, ja?" Nico replied his voice mocking, trying to hide the slight tremble.

Iblis rustled in his bag and slid on his sun glasses. He knew when he got mad his eyes burst into flames. Literally, his eyes turned into flames dancing around empty sockets.

"Wow so mean. You wound me." Iblis sneered back, his voice cold and sharp. Nico flinched back. Iblis felt Rin's hand on his shoulder and turned toward him. Rin's eyes were narrowed.

 **"Stop it."**

Iblis sighed and shook his head. **"Why should I?"** he snapped back.

 **"I don't want you to hurt my friends"** Rin snapped back.

 **"Friends?"** Iblis laughed **"That Nico kid hates you! No he fears you!"**

 **"So? Now take off those sunglasses and lets have fun."**

"I c-can't." Iblis said switching into English. Rin sighed and rubbed his brow. "Why?" he asked looking down.

"Look." Iblis said quickly sliding off his glasses and showing the dancing balls of flames. Rin's eyes widened. His shoulders shook and he spun around and continued to walk.

"Let's go." he said quickly. Iblis nodded and slid his glasses back onto his nose.

"Sorry Nico," he said softly. " However I did want to get to know you, your aura is . . . interesting." he turned and walked after Rin.

Leaving the others staring after them.

"That boy, Ibis he is . . . interesting." Jason commented lightly.

"He is." Nico replied eyeing the swaggering orange haired boy walk away.

"He has fire." Leo murmured.

The group looked at each other and since a long time they felt fear pang through their hearts.

OoOoOoO

 _"Swim?" Yuri asked staring down at the pristine lake surface._

 _"Please tell me you know how to swim." Satan said, his voice, for once filled with shock._

 _"Ummm" Yuri muttered feeling a blush spread across her cheeks._

 _"Wow." Satan commented, still shocked it seemed._

 _"Hey! I lived in a city for god's sake!" Yuri yelled._

 _"Fine, get into the water." Satan said his voice filled with mirth._

 _"Okay." Yuri muttered stepping into the water, shivering slightly when the cold water lapped against her knees. Sending goosebumps up her skin._

 _"Now turn and hold onto the side, kick." Satan commanded. He commented on ways she can improve as she continued to kick._

 _"This is stupid." Yuri panted annoyed at the pointless exercise._

 _"Your stupid." Satan muttered, yet Yuri cold hear the affection under his tone._

OoOoOoO

 **Okay more fillers!**

 **Sorry so sorry that I'm dragging this out. I'm sorry I made Iblis mad but I was kinda for some reason basing his anger off my other story. ( He had a fight with Rin)**

 **Swimming! Also explaining Iblis's growing affection to Rin. Wow this Iblis basically mirrors my other one. Have you ever wondered whether Mephisto is just able to see every universe and is laughing at Harry(Haru) in Earth King's Heir.**

 **Chuckling at Rin in Charges of the Flame Alchemist. What if every Mephisto is the same one? God headache. Curse you, you damn space changer weaboo!**

 **Anyway Review and Rate!**

 **Jay**


	13. Through the Flames

Iblis continued to walk after Rin, his feet catching on some roots. He stumbled and kept going, damn Rin was walking so fast! Also it was practically impossible to see when your eyes were balls of fire, everything was tinted with red and swam through his vision.

 **"Damn it! Rin slow down!"** Iblis called his voice filled with anger. Rin ignored him and continued to walk faster somehow not tripping on any roots, as if the trees were pulling back to keep him from falling.

Iblis sighed and slowed down, his feet kicking up dust. "Fine, be that way! I'll find the pond by myself!" he yelled to Rin's retreating back. He found a rock and brushed it off and with a huff he sat down. He waited for the rest of the group, finally he saw them rounding the bend.

Leo was joking around and poking Nico's shoulder. Hazel stopped for a second then waved when she saw Iblis. "Hey! Where's Rin?" she asked smiling as she brushed her hair to the side. A grin on her face, Iblis froze for a second she looked so much like Elie, just with golden eyes and lighter hair.

"He uh stormed off wouldn't let me get a word in, so do any of you guys know where the pond is?" he asked resuming his composure and jumping up. Jason frowned and his forehead scrunched in thought. "Nah," he decided "never heard of this pond."

Iblis sighed and kicked the tree. "Well guess that means we'll have to ask around," he turned to a small aspen and asked. "Hello do you possibly know of a small watering hole around here?" he smiled as a young girl came out, she had creamy skin and had light whirls on her legs and arms. She was fidgeting with her dress and she kept her gaze toward the ground.

"Hello there can you please answer my question?" he asked sweetly. She mumbled something very quietly. "Just a few more minutes straight then you'll reach a slight bend and the pond will be there."

Iblis smiled and nodded, straightening up "Thank You." he said turning back to the others. " A few more minutes." he explained turning back to see the small nymph one more time but he realized she had gone back to her tree.

"Lead the way, then." Jason said, his voice tight. Iblis sighed and turned ready to lead but he frowned. With a spin he turned back around and asked. "Why do you hate me?" Jason's face pitched into a frown. "I don't hate you," he explained "I just don't trust you."Iblis frowned even more, if they were demons he could just say that they had to like him. But they ween't, he couldn't win them over with orders and fear.

He realized with a start he actually did want to be friends with them. Leo seemed funny, Hazel was like a watered down version of Elie, Jason seemed like he was a strong loyal leader, and Nico . . .well Nico had so many secrets and was so withdrawn. Iblis wanted him to open up.

Breaking the silence he said " How can I get you to trust me?" Iblis watched amused as surprised flickered across Jason's face. "Tell us who you are, what you are, and what you fear most." Jason decided firmly his eyes wary as he watched for Iblis's reaction.

"Let's get to the pond first." Iblis said quietly turning. Jason swore he could hear him say "Then you can decide whether you want to hate me or not." It was completely silent not even the trees move. All you could hear was the crunching sound as Iblis walked away. Jason nodded to the others and they chased after him. Slowing down when they drew within five feet of him.

OoOoOoO

"Woah. . ." Leo said as they broke through some bushes into the pond area. The entire pond wasn't that big, but it was deep and crystal blue with shimmering edges and glimmering rocks. It was perfect with rocks for diving and soft rocks covered in most for resting. There was even a few bushes of fruit placed around the edge.

Iblis nodded and dipped a toe in, his face flickered. "It's cold." he said quietly. Jason frowned again, Iblis had withdrawn within himself. Every step closer to the pond he seemed to shrink smaller and smaller.

Iblis was currently shucking off his shirt, displaying a large set of defined abs. Nico coughed and looked away, a rosy blush spreading across his face. Jason smirked, it was nice to see Nico display a emotion other than fear or distrust.

Iblis turned and smiled his teeth a pearly white as he jumped in. The accompanying splash drenched Jason and the others, only Leo being saved from it's effect. Leo grinned and rubbed his hands together "Well let's get swimming." he declared jumping in. Iblis laughed and drenched him even more, cupping his hands and pouring water straight over Leo's head.

Jason sighed and jumped in too. "Dumb boys, and competitions," Hazel muttered. "I'm going to get changed!" she called louder as she walked over to a large patch of bushes. Nico shuffled looking uncomfortable. "I'll just go si-" he started only to be interrupted by two hands grabbing his ankles and pulling him in.

He came up sputtering and glaring at everyone. Iblis burst into laughter after seeing the death glare Nico was giving him. He splashed him again and quickly swam away.

A quick and wet game followed, eventually having Hazel added into the mix, who seemed to like disappearing under ground and popping up to splash with deadly accuracy.

Eventually it ended with everyone panting, except Iblis. Iblis currently was flipped onto his back floating gently letting the ripples in the pond carry him. He was hoping the game was enough to distract them about the earlier conversation, but he was sure it hadn't.

"So is it later yet?" Jason asked sitting up from his sunny perch on a higher rock. Iblis gulped and pretended he couldn't hear him. "Iblis, stop pretending and tell us."Hazel said looking up from her foraging.

Iblis sighed and turned over swimming over to the edge and pulling himself out. "You sure. You can just make whatever story you want about me and stay happy." he said hoping they would take the bait.

"No deal." Leo said his usual grin plastered across his face. Even Nico seemed excited, ready to learn what Iblis was therefore what Rin was.

"Umm okay just start interviewing me I guess." Iblis said sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Is Iblis you real name?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Can you control fire?" Leo chimed in.

"Yes."

"Is Rin your real brother?" Nico asked, his eyes glimmering menacingly.

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep answering with one syllable answers?" Hazel asked, clearly frustrated.

"Fine," Iblis sighed rolling hi eyes. " My name is Iblis, no last name. I can control fire very well and it's my primary weapon, Rin is my half brother on my father's side."

Jason rose his eyebrows, he knew it! "So your a demon?" he asked waiting.

"Yes," Iblis sighed." Yes I am."

"Okaaaay, that got freaky fast." Leo said. Nico nodded than he frowned. "How much older are you than Rin?"

"3,129" Iblis replied, squeezing his eyes closed and opening them when all he heard was silence. They were all staring at him. "Wow." Hazel said.

"Okay next question, have you killed anyone?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Hazel gasped and Leo frowned. Iblis started to play around with the sand, letting it fall from his fingers onto the ground.

"H-How many?" Hazel asked. Iblis turned and smiled "Your turn." he replied simply.

"You can't just say your turn!" Jason yelled making everyone freeze.

"No, remember earlier? I said seven questions." Iblis replied, a smirk coming up on his face. Jason frowned, his eyes filled with rage. "Fine." he spat.

"Okay first question, for Hazel. When did you die, and when did you come back to life?" Iblis asked turning his eyes onto her. Hazel paled and froze, the earth around her started to tremble.

"How did you know?" she asked. Iblis rolled his eyes. "I can tell a lot of things such as You are the daughter of Pluto, you are dating a shape-shifter, and you loved a man named Sammy." he explained ignoring her slight gasps and how she fell silent when he said Sammy.

" Tell me how you knew!" she half-shouted. Iblis grinned again "Okay first off you just proved it to me, anyway you smell of earth. Also the riches part tells me of Pluto. I've seen you hang with the Asian boy, I've also seen him turn into a dolphin. The Sammy thing well . . . you can asked me that later."

Hazel nodded mutely. "1900's, three years ago." she said quietly.

"You, Leo, you mother she was killed in a fire, right?" Iblis asked, focusing on Leo. Leo nodded, he seemed resigned as if he expected this question.

"Yes." Leo replied monotony.

"Jason, you were one of the leaders of Rome, right?"

"Yes"

"Nico, your dad sent you here to investigate me and Rin, right?"

"How did you know?!" Nico shouted his eyes wide.

"I have my ways." Iblis said quietly waving his hand. "Now your guys turn, I'll allow you three more questions." They stayed silent, they seemed shock on how much he had brought up on them. Iblis waited, still as a statue as he let them absorb the the question he was waiting for came.

"How many people have you killed?" Hazel asked, her voice trembling lightly.

"Too many to remember, but I think around a million." Iblis replied his eyes still closed as he let the sounds of the forest wrap around him.

"Then why did you think we'll ever trust you!" Jason demanded hurting Iblis's ears.

"I want friends, not subjects, not followers. Friendship is based on trust, is it not?" Iblis explained feeling his heart sink, he blew it. He should have never done the questions thing. Now they hated him.

"What did you mean subjects, what ranking are you in . . . hell?" Leo asked. Iblis frowned and sighed, Leo was surprisingly smarted than he had anticipated. "I can't , I can't tell it's not my right. It's Rin secret too, one more question."

"How did you know about Sammy?" Hazel asked. Iblis sighed afraid to say, this girl was strong but he didn't want to break her. The thought made him stop, him one of the top princes of hell afraid about hurting someone? He was going soft. Iblis felt disgust coil deep in his gut, pathetic. He was pathetic, jumping around pleasing Rin, acting like a . . . human.

Anger coiled through him he felt heat rise around him. He opened his eyes, not shocked at all that flames were jumping around him. "He made a deal with the devil, one he couldn't resist, he lost. I won, all for you Hazel, his one true love." Iblis growled grinning demonically.

OoOoOoO

 **Sorry that I didn't do the Satan x Yuri thing, also sorry about the late update. Just Halloween and shit so sorry again. Rin is mysteriously absent from this for a reason, guess why. :)**

 **So many views! So happy! Also I been getting quite a lot of followers, so thanks! Especially since this was my first fanfic! Thanks, sorry that the questions thing was jumping around a bit, but I got the point across.**

 **Anyway stay cool or should I say . . . hot? -Drum Crash- Bad Pun sorry Anyway bye!**

 **Jay**


	14. Neither Light nor Dark

Hazel just stared her eyes wide, rage and fear pooled into her stomach making her feel sick. Hot and Cold at the same time. Iblis had calmed down a bit, however the sand around him had melted into a smooth glassy surface.

He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, his breath whooshing out with a fiery bursts. He was sitting like a monk, however he still had a scary aura around him.

Hazel frowned, she hated how she had acted so weak, trembling, crying. She crossed her arms and tried to still her arms. Iblis, he seemed like a nice guy, he truly seemed to want to be friends. However his moods ranged from sweet to outright destructive, his thoughts seemed like a poisoned stew, reminding her all too much of the judges of the afterlife.

Jason had his spear out his hand clenching it, his hands trembling. Nico was frozen his eyes wary as he started to twist the ring on his hands. Iblis continued to sit still, Hazel thought her eyes were tricking her but she was sure.

He had stopped breathing.

The thought had horrified Hazel, but a small nagging part of her reminded her, he had killed Sammy. He had killed thousands of people. He was a demon, one with demonic rage and charm that made Hazel so scared her legs trembled.

'Then why does he act so nice, so kind, so . . . reigned in?' the thought hit her, he was holding himself back for . . . them. She was not an idiot, she saw how he looked at her, as if she reminded him of someone, someone close to him. He seemed truly interested in Nico, he seemed to like Leo, and Nico . . . she wouldn't even try to understand that.

Hazel stood up and walked on shaky legs over to Iblis, wincing slightly as the hot sand burned the soles of her feet.

"Hazel, no!" Leo stage-whispered. Hazel ignored him and she stopped when she reached his side. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around his still form, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

The sickening aura, even scarier than that of Tarturaus, made chills go down her spine. But she kept her hands around him, comforting him, at least she hoped. At first he had tense but now he seemed to have relaxed slightly in her hold.

"T-Thank You." he murmured his flawless voice marred by a slight voice crack. Hazel felt her heart break, he seemed so sad, however she was still wary. He was holding himself in and that outburst she saw earlier was a light slip through the cracks.

"It's okay-" she murmured, feeling slightly uncomfortable. All the kids had hated her, calling her a witch and generally running away. She didn't know how to comfort someone. Not at all, but it seemed to be working, he was leaning into her shoulder and shuddering lightly.

She noticed the sharp smell of ozone had disappeared, she guessed Jason had relaxed his fighting stance. However the shivery feeling of death was still hanging around.

Iblis sighed and pulled back, his eyes, Hazel realized they weren't orange. They were the color of the sunset with light yellows circling around the pupil. A end to a day, the beginning of night. Neither darkness nor light, in that second she knew, they were going to be great friends.

"Iblis," she said holding out a hand, "Let's be good friends." Iblis looked up his eyes sparkling, Hazel gulped, he was just like a child, even though he was a few thousand years old. His eyes filled with tears and he took the hand smiling lightly at her.

"Okay." he murmured. Hazel smiled again and pulled him up. He stumbled lightly and looked down. "Ahh man," he complained "my shoes, damn these costed at least a hundred pops." Hazel looked down and snickered, Iblis's look making her go straight into a laugh. The soles were completely melted, causing a annoying stench to rise up.

"Now I can see the benefits of going shoe less." Iblis mumbled lightly, peeling the sticky rubber from his raw skin. Wincing slightly as he did so. "Well that's what you get for burning up, Pyro!" Hazel chided lightly, using her fingers to flick his head.

"Pyro!? I take offense to that! Can you at least add the maniac in?" Iblis kidded his smile lighting up his entire face.

He turned toward the others and frowned. "S-Sorry." he said, doing a light bow.

Jason was currently slipping his coin into his pocket, still watching Iblis with wary eyes. Nico was standing in a shadow, per usual, fumbling with a . . . cross? Hazel tried to make out what it was, but as if sensing her stare he slipped it into his hoodie.

Leo frowned then laughed. "If Hazel can forgive you I can too! But first . . " Leo walked over and kicked Iblis hard in the leg. "That's for killing my grandpa." he said seriously. Iblis chuckled and said lightly "Noted, Sorry ."

Nico finally sighed and walked over. "Will said I have to be more forgiving and open." he explained. He held out a hand. Iblis took it and shook it. "Thanks."They all turned toward Jason, who seemed to notice and shuffled his feet, before finally throwing his hands up and walked over. Punching Iblis in the shoulder not so lightly.

"Never do that again, but I forgive you." Jason joked however his undertone clearly spoke of sharp spiky axes in the future. Iblis nodded and smiled, then he frowned. Then sighed in exasperation. Confusing the others greatly.

"Where's Rin!?" he exclaimed.

OoOoOoO

 **Okay there we go! Sorry about the late update, I kinda thought I already posted it but apparently I didn't! Great!**

 **Also this is so short, sorry 'bout that. Another thing, so many people have actually read this, it makes me so happy! Which means I'm going to go back and update a few chapter, actually comb through the horrible grammar and rushed plot.**

 **Also can anyone guess what the cross is from!?Or what it is?**

 **Jay**

 **Next Time: Infernos! XD**


	15. Into the Depths

'He's a demon.'

'So am I.'

'No. .'

Rin shook his head fiercely, his head was throbbing and talking to himself was not helping him at all, in fact, it was making him question his sanity.

"Damn," he muttered, closing his eyes he sat on a rock, back against a tree he slid down. He wanted to be friends with Iblis, he wanted to have brothers, to have a . . . family. But it was too much, Iblis's mood could switch around so fast it was shocking. One moment happy and joking playing pranks on Rin, then something, not perceptible to Rin would happen and he would become seductive, downright evil at times.

Amaimon was no better, he was emotionless, did all demons have emotion problems?

"Well I certainly do," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair pulling out the twigs and leaves that had gotten themselves tangled in his locks. ' I mean I have the same problem but my moods are less sporadic.' Rin sighed and stood up, brushing his pants. He shouldn't have left Iblis alone with the others, who knew what would happen?

As he was walking back a smell made him stop, it smelled dangerous. Moldy, ancient, and pretty interesting. Rin turned left and followed the smell his eyes closed as he navigated through smell.

He stopped and opened his eyes when he felt a cool breeze caress his face. In front of him was a hole, truthfully it looked like some huge kid started to dig a hole but stopped, dirt surrounded the sides and there were rake lines along the side.

A new smell was mixed in, death. It sent the hairs along Rin's arm tingling, something was wrong. He stepped back but then he heard:

"Help me! Rin!" It was Shiemi! He immediately ran into the hole, keeping his balance as he slid into its murky depths.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **A quick something to hold people off for awhile, I am working on the updates, so I'm sorry. I want to fix the story before I continue.**

 **Thanks for those who still support this story.**

 **Jay**


End file.
